Chief Raigh and His Merry Band!
by LuckyBon
Summary: Since he was summoned, Raigh has never once been sent out to battle for the Kingdom of Askr. That all changed when Kiran informed Raigh that he would fight alongside the likes of perhaps the most arrogant and self-absorbed "heroes" he's ever met. Being the leader of a dysfunctional team surely is a pain... but it does have its moments. [FE: Heroes Verse / Rated T for language]
1. I: Assembling a Team

_**Chief Raigh and His Merry Band!**_

 _I: Assembling a Team_

Raigh sat outside the castle, somewhere beyond the horse stable, but not as far as the fields. He kept close to the castle, knowing that if he strayed too far, he'd run the risk of being jumped by Veronica's slaves. He stood there in front of a tree, using his tomb, honing his skills. He had no reason to on the account that Kiran refused to let him battle for the time being, but he made his own reason. Kiran underestimated him greatly. In her eyes, he was just a child, a weak one at that. If she really was as fair as Alphonse said she was, she'd let him fight with the order… not that he wanted to be on a team! He just wanted to see how strong he had gotten!

"Tch!" Raigh blasted the side of a fruit-bearing tree with his dark magic, the bark stripping away as the magic laid waste to the wood. He continued to strike the tree out of anger. "Ugh! That blasted summoner!"

For goodness sakes, even Lissa, that irritating little cleric girl was a chief! She got Kiran's permission to order her squadron around should she and Anna should not be there to do it! Lissa, of all people, was promoted to chief! The thought alone made Raigh enraged. With one final thrust of his hand, his magic snapped the tree in half, the once ripe and perfectly edible apples now rotted and putrid. Raigh stood before the fallen tree, his breath ragged and expression bitter.

"Damn that summoner!" He cursed kicking the pruned remains of an apple. "Damn her!"

From behind, Raigh could hear some footsteps coming his way. He immediately turned around. He didn't care who it was. He would let them see how angered he was. He would let them know what he was capable of. His sights were set on Reinhardt and Robin, Kiran's favorite tome users. Both Reinhardt and Robin said nothing for a moment, mainly because they knew they had stepped into Raigh having a… moment. Awkward didn't begin to cover what the two of them felt. But, they were sent by Kiran to relay a message to the boy, so it had to be done. Robin finally stepped forwards just a bit, hoping to ease any tension Raigh was feeling.

"...Raigh?" He began, taking careful steps towards the boy. Robin knew the Order of Heroes didn't allow for heroes to turn on each other, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. "Are you… oka-"

"No! I'm not!" Raigh snapped, taking one aggressive step in Robin's direction. Robin sighed before looking back at Reinhardt, who motioned him to continue, despite both of them knowing that they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate. Raigh grunted before turning back towards the tree. They were the two Kiran gave special treatment, the ones who she would listen to, the ones that would always have her favor. He had nothing to say to either of them, those boot-licking dogs! "It's nothing that concerns either of you! Now, say your peace and leave!"

Raigh waited in silence for… anything that would indicate that the two of them were leaving. A sigh from Reinhardt, a shrug from Robin, and the footsteps of one slowly becoming fainter was what he was able to discern. There was only one of them now, he could feel their eyes searing into the back of his head. From the serious presence, he guessed that it was Robin that left, leaving him alone with the Thracian general.

"Kiran would like a word with you, Raigh," Reinhardt said. "She simply sent us to come and get you."

Raigh groaned. Of course, she wanted to chat with him! That insufferable summoner! "What is it that she needs?"

Raigh could hear Reinhardt take a few steps away from him before stopping. "...She didn't say. All we were told was to come and get you. It's an important matter that she wanted to tell you in person."

And that was it. Reinhardt had started back on his way into the castle, leaving an angered Raigh to ponder what it could be Kiran wanted with him.

* * *

" _Fire_ _Emblem_ , _companions walk the endless path together..._ "

Kiran counted her orbs in her mind while Anna helped put more on the table. Sharena swayed her head as Kiran continued to sing that one song she always sang. Alphonse sat at the end of the table subtly swaying along with the song as he went over Anna's next plan of attack.

" _In_ _the_ _wavering_ _shadow_ _of_ _spite_ , _our_ _home_ _is_ _faced_ _by_ _the_ _oncoming_ _spear…_ "

From the doorway, Serra is shoved into the room by Tharja. Anna and Sharena look their way while Alphonse continues to read over the plan of attack, mesmerized by Kiran's singing. Kiran faces them but doesn't stop singing. She nods at Tharja, who smirks, bows, then leaves. Serra looks up at the four of them, fear on her face.

"What's this about?" She questioned, rising to her feet. "I've done nothing wrong! A-anyone who's said that I have is surely lying! I assure you I-"

Sharena rose a hand to Serra's lips. "Serra, it's fine! You're not in trouble."

Anna let out a mischievous chuckle. "Yeah… Wait for the others to arrive, _then_ you can panic."

Serra was even more terrified now that Anna had told her she wasn't in the clear. Damn that Sharena for trying to make her calm before the storm! She was in deep shit! She just knew it! No one is called directly to Kiran unless they've messed up!

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! There's been some sort of mistake!" Serra grabbed hold of Kiran's white robes, gaining the young girl's attention. "I've done nothing wrong, summoner! Ask… Matthew! Yes! Matthew will vouch for me!"

Kiran, as always, said nothing but smiled at Serra nonetheless. The door once again flew open, this time with Narcian being pushed onto the floor face first by Gunter, who was accompanied by Corrin.

"Here he is, Kiran. Just like you asked." Corrin said with a nod. Kiran nodded back at the prince, then at Gunter, who returned the gesture.

Narcian rose off the ground and shot a venomous glare Corrin's way, his nose still bleeding from being smashed against the floor. "You brat! Wretched worm!"

Corrin shrugged before turning to leave the room. "Kiran said to get you here. She never said how to do it."

"Yes," Gunter added. "You should be grateful that we weren't any more aggressive in getting you here, Narcian."

"Worms!" Narcian shrieked as the door closed behind them. Without another thought, the wyvern general rose to his feet and strode furiously towards Kiran, shoving Serra out of the way. He grabbed the girl's collar and lifted her into the air, stirring Alphonse out of his chair with a worried "Kiran!". "You'd better have a good reason for sending those fools to drag me, Narcian, through the courtyard over their shoulders like a child, summoner!"

Again, Kiran simply smiled at Narcian, who at this point, wanted to slap Kiran straight across the face. How dare she smile at him after doing him such an injustice!? Such acts wouldn't be forgiven! She'd rue this day! She would! Before Narcian could tell her that she would, however, the door once again flew open. Henry and Peri appeared, who were lugging a tied-up Berkut into the room. Kiran clapped happily as Berkut was dropped onto the ground, the prideful prince in question thrashing about furiously so as to break free of the rope and promptly strangle Kiran. He should've known Henry and Peri were sent by her, that conniving summoner! If he could scream at her, he damn well would have. Damn Oboro for this cloth covering his mouth!

"Looky what we got, Kiran~!" Peri exclaimed, placing her foot on Berkut's head in a triumphant manner. "You were right! It was tons a fun kidnapping Berkut!"

"Yep!" Henry agreed, stepping onto Berkut's back. "I even got to smack him upside the head with a frying pan!"

Peri's smile turned even brighter. "Oh~! I remember that! It was so funny when stopped moving after that!"

Henry nodded in agreement at Peri's words. "Can we do another one!? Oh! Oh! Can we kidnap Michaels next!? That'd be tons of fun!"

Alphonse sighed. "Don't you think you two went a bit overboard? I mean, Kiran simply asked you to fetch him, and you full on assaulted him! They did more than you asked, right Ki-"

To Alphonse's surprise, Kiran seems to be pondering Henry's suggestion before finally shrugging. She may very well need them to do such a thing in the future, so she would keep her options open.

"What!?" Alphonse asked, shocked and in disbelief.

"Yes!" Henry cheered.

"Oh~! I can hardly wait!" Peri exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Come on, Henry! We have to prep for it!"

With that, Peri started towards the door. Henry nodded and followed after her. "Right! Bye Kiran!"

Kiran waved them goodbye, ignoring the look of concern Alphonse was giving her. What concerned the Askr prince, even more, was that Anna and Sharena didn't even seem to give a damn that another hero would be assaulted! They were just sitting there!

"...Am I the only one who thinks this is wrong?" He asked, fearing the answer more than he wanted it.

Anna smiled. "I like how Kiran does things. It's funny."

"It gets the job done, brother," Sharena added.

Alphonse deflated at their words. How could they be so heartless? Berkut continued to struggle and grunt in his restraints. Kiran kneed Narcian in his crotch, so as to be back on the ground with the general before her holding his family jewels.

"H-horrid… w-worm!" The wyvern general squeaked with pain. "Aaugh…!"

Kiran walked towards Berkut, cupping his cheek in her small hands, before gruffly ripping the fabric off his mouth, earning a short pained yelp from the prideful prince.

"Ah!" Berkut gasped. Kiran could now see his rage, full on and heated. Berkut struggled now more than ever to break free of his restraints. "You had better do what you will now because when I get out of this, I'm going to kill you!"

Kiran, as always, smiled at Berkut before walking towards the doorway, poking her head out to see where Robin and Reinhardt were. Surely they weren't having trouble bringing Raigh here, were they? Upon looking out, however, she was surprised to see the two blue mages walking side by side with Raigh following them from behind. Kiran's smile grew. Everyone was about to be here. The summoner came back into the room and sat in her chair, awaiting Raigh's arrival.

Everything was going according to plan…

When Raigh entered the room, the first thing he noticed was how Narcian and Berkut were on the floor. The next thing he noticed was Kiran, who was sitting a little too comfortable in her chair, her hands forming a triangle while Anna came to stand beside her. Serra was there too, sitting on the ground and watching Kiran in a concerned manner.

"Uh…?" Raigh was more unsure of whether or not to enter the room than anything. This looked more like a trap than Kiran wanting to talk to him about something. With careful steps, the young tomb user started backing out of the room, hoping to get out fast enough so that Kiran wouldn't notice him. It seemed to work, but only when Raigh didn't accidentally bump into Robin and Reinhardt, who were just entering the room. "...Blast."

Kiran clapped her hands when Raigh entered the room, prompting Anna to go over and close the door. None of them were leaving. Kiran wouldn't be sending anyone to go chase down any of these cowards… WIth a flicker of her hood, Kiran motioned Reinhardt and Robin forwards, the taller of the two gently shoving Raigh forwards towards the summoner and the latter simply walking over Berkut to stand at the opposite of Anna. Sharena and Alphonse sat in silence, Alphonse more because he had no idea what was going on right now and Sharena because she knew exactly what was about to happen. The candles within the room began to slowly dim, leaving only the reflection of their light from the orbs on the table to illuminate the room. Raigh looked up to Reinhardt, who never once returned his look to the young boy, then to Serra, who at this point, was sweating bullets.

 _We're_ _so_ _dead_. _We're_ _so_ _dead_. _WE'RE_ _**SO**_ _DEAD_. The thought continually ran across her mind as she continued to back away from Kiran, whose smile only grew the more she sat in her chair. _Oh_! _I_ _never even got to become rich and famous like I wanted to! Why did it have to end like this?!_

Raigh, seeing everyone's panic, soon focused back on Kiran, who has always, had that delightfully happy smile on her face. "...What's this about, summoner? Why have you called me here?"

"Y-yes!" Narcian added, struggling to get off the ground. His sacred area hadn't yet recovered from Kiran's (surprisingly strong) kick, but he'd be damned if such a miserable group of maggots saw him, Narcian, crumble by being kicked in the crotch by a mere child. With the best cocky grin he could manage and with his hands holding onto a chair for support, Narcian pointed at Kiran with dramatic flair. "Y-you obviously had ulterior motives for forcing us all here, worm! T-time to… augh… explain yourself!"

Kiran cocked her head to the side, that ironically adorable smile on her face still there and growing. She would remain silent, they all knew that, yet still, an answer had to be given from someone. That's when Anna nodded and cleared her throat.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully. "So, I'm aware that all of you are concerned about why Kiran summoned you here-"

" _Summoned_?!" Berkut snapped, finally managing to at least sit on the floor rather than lie on it. "She outright sent those two… _monsters_ to kidnap me! _You_ _call_ _that_ _summoning_?!"

Anna ignored Berkut. It was better that she did. Going into why Kiran did things the way she did won't get them anywhere. "She has an important task for all of you, a task only the four of you can pull off."

Raigh glanced at Kiran, who was happily kicking her feet while sitting as if she weren't involved at all with this conversation. The young mage knew better, however. Though Kiran seemed uninterested in what they were saying, she was probably listening more intently than anyone else in the room. She may seem innocent but underneath that exterior…

There was no limit to the evil she could do… (or at least, that's what he's heard from others about the summoner).

"A special task, you say?" Raigh spat, trying not to sound so concerned. This wasn't a matter he could simply brush off. This was Kiran they were talking about, a loose cannon in her own right. If she had a task for them, it most certainly wasn't going to be easy. "Humph. What sort of task is that?"

Serra felt the urge to speak up, specifically about the part where she would have to work with these fools… and work in general. Work was for the help! She wasn't the help! But, to go speak against the summoner…

Well, it was a gambit that would most likely end in defeat, so she'd rather keep her peace. Judging by the look Sharena sent her soon after, it was a good thing she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Kiran rose a hand to Reinhardt, who nodded, bolted the door shut (to prevent anyone from running away), and continued towards her. "You all will become a new team, starting today by both Anna and Kiran's recommendation."

Raigh couldn't believe his ears. Him? On a team? Ha! What a laugh! He'd much rather go into battle alone. Still, it was exciting to hear that he would at least finally get to be in battle rather than to be held up in the castle all day.

"I appreciate that you finally understood my use on the battlefield, summoner." Raigh laughed, crossing his hands in a smug manner. "However, I don't say I agree with this team nonsense…"

"Oh!? But Raigh," Anna began, clapping her hands together. "You're the chief of this team! Kiran said so herself."

Kiran smiled as the faces in the room balked at Anna's words. The summoner has spoken.

"W-what?!" Robin asked.

"Eh?!" Reinhardt added.

"Cool." Sharena approved.

Alphonse glared over at Kiran. "You can't be serious…"

"Yes," Berkut added. "You must be joking, summoner…"

Serra's eyes popped right open. "You expect me to listen to some little kid?!"

"Narcian should be chief!" Narcian whined, still struggling to stand up and ignore the pain. "W-why should I listen to a little worm like that?!"

Anna chuckled at Kiran, who was already giggling in her seat. "Kiran said Raigh could be the leader because he's been here the longest. He should know how the Order of Heroes works by now, right?"

All eyes fell on Raigh, who looked shocked. He… was chief? He was the commander of this group? Well, obviously he would be. He did have the most experience… being here with these imbeciles. Still, the fact that he was the leader of this group stroked his ego greatly. A grin even started to curl onto his face.

"Hehe…" He chuckled to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So, my power is finally acknowledged…"

Raigh continued to inflate his ego for a moment before noticing how smug Kiran looked, almost as if she knew how much he wanted to be in battle and how upset he was that certain people were in battle where he wasn't. She planned this, every bit of it. Damn her! Raigh wanted to refuse, he wanted that blasted summoner not to get what she wanted!

...But then, his chance at being in battle would be gone. Who knows when another one would come… _if_ _any_ _were_ _to_ _come_ _at_ _all_?

"Blast…" Raigh's grin fell back into an angered scowl pointed directly at Kiran, who waited patiently for his response. If there was one thing Raigh could give her, it was her damn conniving ways. She was surely a force to be reckoned with, what with her underground lapdogs willing to take any such bullet for her and her aiding said dogs with whatever toys she had laying around at her disposal. She was almost… too good, so much so that she was terrifying. But he wouldn't let her get the best of him. No. That much, he couldn't do. The young mage took in a sharp breath and turned his head away from Kiran dismissively. He'd fool her yet. "I… I suppose I'll accept your deal, not that I want to."

Kiran clapped her hands together. Anna smiled. "Excellent~!"

"Do we not get a say in this?" Berkut asked, rising to his feet now, his hands still tied firmly to his sides. Kiran's regular smile was his silent answer to that question, but his pride still won out. He'd be damned if this… child made a fool of him anymore tonight. "Are we not heroes too?"

Narcian had finally risen to his feet (earning a "Good job, Narcian!" from Sharena), eyes filled with tears from the pain he still felt. To think that such a small, delicate looking girl like Kiran could do this much damage to him with just one kick… but, he'd be damned if he let her know how badly it hurt. He wouldn't dare to give her the satisfaction. "I f-for one, refuse on the grounds that he is a m-mere child! I will be the one giving orders, not him!"

Serra was about to agree with the two. However, unlike the two newer heroes who've only _heard_ of the horrible travesties that befall people who make the mistake of making Kiran into an enemy, Serra has had the misfortune of _witnessing_ first hand such a thing. Poor Clarine never saw it coming… What if that ended up being her?!

"...I-I think it's a _wonderful_ idea~!" She lied, rubbing Kiran's shoulders in a faux excited manner. "I think this will be a good thing for all of us!"

In truth, Serra wasn't completely lying. The higher ups here in the castle were treated to gourmet food, wonderful lodging, and other luxuries fit for… well, kings and queens of the highest caliber. If she could just milk this for what it was worth then… she could be riding a free pass to upper class in no time! The thought alone made a greedy smile curve onto the cleric's face as she eagerly began to rub Kiran's shoulders.

"I'd be honored to help, summoner." She added, letting go of Kiran's shoulders only to head towards Raigh. "We'll all do our very best."

Kiran simply nodded in her seat at Serra. Though none of them could tell, she had big plans in the future for this team. The thought alone made her chuckle while rising out of her seat. Anna also clapped her hands together.

"Alright~! Meeting adjourned!" With that, she and Kiran went back towards the orbs, taking a total of five off the table and heading towards the door. Sharena nodded as she rose out of her chair and followed them, dragging Alphonse along too when he was still sitting there in disbelief. Reinhardt and Robin simply moved out of the way for the four of them to pass, Reinhardt unbolting the door so they could leave.

"Hold it!" Berkut snapped. Kiran did stop, which prompted everyone behind her to do the same. The summoner slowly turned to face the prideful prince, her fierce blue eyes faintly visible underneath her hood. Her smile had also shrunk down to a blank face, a terrifying sight for Serra, who hid behind Raigh. "I refuse to join this group!"

Anna looked to Kiran then back at Berkut, her face losing a bit of its excited nature. "Oh… Well, Kiran? What if they refuse?"

Kiran rose her hands and clapped twice. In an instant, Robin revealed his tome and Reinhardt re-bolted the door. She gave a grave expression to Anna, who quickly nodded.

"Do it or die…" Anna told the prince calmly. "This isn't up for negotiation, Berkut."

Berkut smirked. "Hah! You believe you can beat me with tomes alone?"

Kiran's smile returned with a much more sinister undertone to it. She loved a good challenge. Raigh and Serra noted how Reinhardt began to skim through his tome along with Robin. When both of them found a certain page, they stopped, their hands slowly outstretching towards the prince. Narcian began to laugh, believing that this had to be a joke. _This_ was what Kiran intended to defend herself with? A few tombs? How funny… However, he saw how Raigh and Serra began to back away out of fear as if they were staring death in the face.

Then, Narcian noticed that he didn't have his ax… and Berkut didn't have his lance… Oh.

 _Oh…_

"...That isn't fair! We have no means to fight back!" Narcian whined, pointing in an accusing manner at Kiran. "You cheat, summoner! You're a conniving cheater!"

Berkut could feel the sweat drip down the side of his head as he shot an irritated glance Narcian's way. Of course, he knew he didn't have his lance! He was adamant of scaring Kiran into reconsidering with words rather than action. I mean, for goodness sake, she's just a child! She couldn't actually kill them all here… could she? The look on her face was telling Berkut the latter. Narcian retelling him that he was without a weapon didn't make things any easier. Kiran caught the flash of uncertainty that crossed Berkut's eyes as he scowled at her and simply smiled again, this time snapping.

She knew she had won.

Reinhardt unbolted and opened the door and Robin lowered his hand (he still kept tome out, just in case though). When the summoner walked outside of the room, she motioned the four others to follow with a motion of her hand.

"Ah! Kiran wishes to show you all something." Anna said following after the summoner. "Come on! This way!"

With that, Kiran and party began to walk down the hallway, Robin giving one last glance at the four still within the room.

"I suggest you follow." He said, turning away. "Kiran's won't tolerate you making her wait too long."

* * *

 ** _Notes from the Authors!_**

 _\- This is being written by two writers: LuckyLand and Bon de Soren. We just happened to make this account for any of our joint works._

 _\- By now, you've noticed that this is an FE: Heroes story. So yes, expect to see various heroes pop up here and there._

 _\- Idea credit goes to LuckyLand!_

 _\- And yes, we chose Raigh and the others aforementioned because, well, we wanted to see a different cast of characters and this is Luckyland's ideal team in Heroes._

 _\- There will be some differences here and there. Just a little heads up!_

 _\- And yes, we're aware that we put Raigh down as "Rei," but to be fair, that's his Japanese name. We couldn't find the English version on FanFiction and that's just... well, whatever._

 _\- We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and we hope you'll read into the antics of Chief Raigh and His Merry Band!_

 _-Oh, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! We're trying our very best to bring you a good story for your reading delight, so please don't be afraid to drop a review!_

 _Chao!_

 ** _~LuckyLand and Bon De Soren_**


	2. II: Newcomers!

_II: Newcomers!_

As Raigh walked the corridor with the others, he noticed quite a lot about both his team and Kiran. Anyone who passed would say a cheery "Hello, Kiran!" or simply acknowledge her with a wave. Once more, these people seemed much more friendly with Kiran and she returned the gesture… It was a first to the young mage. He's only ever seen Kiran in a conniving state. To see her genuinely act nice towards others made him feel… strange.

His team, however, seemed to be irritable at best at the moment. Berkut only acknowledges Alm with a "Humph." ever since they left the room, not even bothering with formalities or introducing himself. Narcian was the same only he didn't speak at all to his so-called "teammates". Serra introduced herself… and then just wouldn't for the life of her _stop_ _talking_. She was going on and on about herself in such a high and mighty way. Raigh almost felt pity for her. Someone as useless as her got dragged into this… He would've felt worse for her if her voice wasn't so annoying though.

...Is this really what I'll have to put up with? Raigh thought, feeling a bit cheated by the team Kiran had given to him. Yes, he didn't care very much for teamwork, but did he really have to get such a dysfunctional team? He wouldn't have minded if he got reasonable people on the team. He just wouldn't talk to them. With this group, however, it seemed he was in for much more than he bargained for. Damn that summoner…

The group went outside to pillars, on in particular with several multicolored lights illuminating the night sky. Kiran nodded as she walking in front of the pillar, her hands outstretched and head bowed. Anna quickly started to place the orbs in a cluster before the summoner, the light intensifying as she did so. Reinhardt, Robin, Sharena, and Alphonse watched in silence as Kiran prepared to summon a new hero to this world. Other heroes around the pillar gathered or stopped what they were doing to see just who was coming to this world next. It was fun to see the confused looks of the newly summoned and also could even be a touching reunion for some siblings or friends.

Narcian watched for a moment before giving up. He had no idea why they were out here. "What is she doing?"

"Summoning." Reinhardt snapped, a bit irritated that Narcian was speaking during such a crucial moment. He always enjoyed watching Kiran bring new heroes into this world. It was such an interesting process, one that he and Robin were still trying to piece together so as to make sense. "Think of it as initiation. All teams witness Kiran summoning new heroes as a sort of right of passage. Now hush. She needs complete silence."

"You do not tell Narcian to be quiet!" Narcian bellowed back. "It is I who should be telling you to be-"

"Shhh!" Sharena hissed. "She's starting!"

The pillar pulsed and a blinding light overtook where Kiran was standing, one that reached the heavens above. The others watched in silence as someone fell from the sky in the blinding light. A man… and wyvern…

"Is it another Camila?" Alphonse asked with a bit of worry. They certainly didn't need another Camila. One was already enough of a handful to take care of. Another person soon started falling afterward, this time a woman (due to the sound of her scream) and a wyvern. Alphonse could feel the sweat dripping down his head. "...Another Beruka maybe?" The last person began to fall from the sky now, her voice that of a little girl. "...Another Lissa or Nino?"

Prince Marth (accompanied by Jagen and Cadea) gasped once he heard the voice. " _Michaelis_? He's considered a hero?!"

Before long, the King of Macedon and his two sisters landed on the ground, Maria being lucky and being caught by Draug while her elder siblings hit the ground hard.

"Are you hurt?" The large knight asked.

Maria gave him a dazed look before shaking her head. She was fine… or at least she thought she was. Michaelis rose up off the ground at the same time his sister, Minerva, did so, the two locking eyes and quickly getting into respective batting stances.

"You!" Michaelis snapped, looking around for his ax.

"You!" Minerva snapped, looking around for her ax.

While looking around, Michaelis caught sight of Prince Marth just standing there, looking at him and then to some white-robed child in front of him. "You as well!?"

Marth chuckled nervously when Kiran nodded at Marth. She was never truly wrong in her summonings. "...I-It's a pleasure to see you again, Michaelis."

Michaelis started to back away seeing how many people were backed behind prince Marth, behind Altea. They'd cornered him easily! How did he even…? Michaelis noticed the child that Marth was looking at a moment ago, the way she was dressed, the way everyone one around them gave her room. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a mage of some sort, but could it be that she is the reason why he's here? Not waiting for an answer, the king of Macedon reached forwards and grabbed the child by the collar, effortlessly putting her into a chokehold in seconds.

"Release her, brother!" Minerva yelped, rushing towards Michaelis. To hell with axes! She'd kill him with her own two hands! "Your fight is with me!"

"Another step and I snap her neck!" Michaelis snapped at his sister. He then looked to Marth, who slowly started becoming aware of how much attention was being focused on him. "Same to you, Altean prince! Send your forces and she dies!"

He'd be damned if he lost to Marth of all people! Alphonse was quick to panic, raising his sword to go and save Kiran, but Anna and Sharena stopped him.

Kiran could handle this. It wasn't the first time it had happened. (Jaffar was a testament to that.)

Michaelis's breathing became ragged as he glanced around for an escape route. So many people had sided with Altea without him even knowing… Did he even stand a chance now? No. Surely he did! Whatever Marth could fish out of nowhere, he could beat! He was the king of Macedon, dammit! Kiran kicked her feet playfully as Michaelis panicked. This guy was a real asshole, threatening to kill her off the bat to save his own skin… Hell, even his sisters didn't seem to like him. Just then, an idea popped into Kiran's mind.

 _Pompous? Check. Arrogant? Check. Overall, seems like a total dick? Super check._ Yes, Michaelis seemed like a perfect fit for Raigh's team… A sinister grin curved onto the summoner's face.

This was beginning to look like fun…

Without skipping a beat and just as Alphonse was about to break free of Anna and his sister's hold on him to try and save her, Kiran rose both feet high in the air before slamming them back between Michaelis's crotch. Granted, it didn't work that well on Jaffar, but this seemed to prove that she was getting better with her cheap shots, for Michaelis crumbled to the ground holding his manhood and trembling with pain. The sound alone of Kiran's feet crushing such a vital area had some male heroes covering that spot as if they were to be assaulted next.

"Oh… That's gotta hurt." Luke whispered to Roderick, covering his own crotch. "She's been getting good at doing that, hasn't she?"

Roderick nodded, a cold sweat running down the side of his head. "Let's hope she never does it to us…"

"Yeah…" Cain agreed, standing to where his legs were close together. "I don't think wearing armor's going to help at all soon if she gets even better at it…"

"...That's a good tactic. Why didn't I think of that?" Lissa blurted, looking directly at Chrom, who shifted away from his little sister. An evil smirk curved onto her face. "I wonder…"

Chrom's face crumpled into a frown. "Don't even try it, Lissa."

While Lissa pondered the idea of kicking Chrom where the sun didn't shine, Kiran stood before Michaelis, smile bright and shiny. She clapped her delicate hands together before pointing towards Raigh out of the blue. All eyes turned towards the small mage, who felt that Kiran had literally put him on the spot with that one point. "W-what about me, summoner?"

It took Anna sometime before realizing that what Kiran meant. When she figured out, however, the general smiled. "Oh~! You want Michaelis to join them too?"

Kiran's nod set the other heroes ablaze with questions, Marth, in particular, rising up.

"I don't mean to call you wrong, Kiran," Marth began, stepping into the summoning space, which promptly made the pillar's lights go out. "But Michaelis isn't a hero. He murdered his own father to inherit the throne of Macedon! What sort of hero does that?"

Kiran smiled at Marth genuinely. Anna nodded. "Yes, Marth. You just need to trust Kiran. She knows what she's doing."

Marth felt the urge to continue arguing, but Kiran had brought them this far along in their quest to save Askr… There was no doubt that she could be trusted. As much as it pained Marth to leave Michaelis alive so that he could potentially betray them later, Marth had to side with Kiran on this one.

"...I suppose I leave it in your hands." The Altean prince said with a sigh. "I just hope that you'll be careful when handling him. He's not the kindest in the bunch, Kiran."

Kiran nodded solemnly. She'd be sure to honor Marth's trust in her with Michaelis's work. Without another word, Kiran slapped Michaelis on the back and gave him a cheerful smile. Anna nodded and placed a hand on the man's head. "Welcome to the Order of Heroes, king of Macedon~! We hope that you'll provide your best effort in saving Askr!"

"Order of Heroes?" Minerva asked, glancing around. "Askr? Where on Earth are we?"

Sharena patted her shoulder and gave her a patient smile. "Trust me. It's a really long story. Point is, you and your siblings have been summoned to aid us in a war with queen Veronica. We trust you will lend us your aid."

Maria perked up in Draug's hands. "Orders of Heroes?" She seemed interested in the sheer thought, and these people around her seemed more than heroic (well, most of them anyway). She looked to Draug. "You're recruiting us?"

"That's right, little girl!" Anna chimed. "The Order of Heroes is a place where the best and greatest of warriors are summoned to take part in saving the kingdom of Askr from the clutches of the evil queen! It's also like one big happy family! Everyone works together, lives together, and fights as one! We're an elite core, right Kiran?"

Kiran's smile faded slightly. Elite was certainly _not_ the word she would use, but they were pretty good at what they did. However, she nodded, much to Maria's excitement.

"Let me help you!" She said, struggling to the ground out of Draug's hands. The young princess rushed up to Kiran with a determined look on her face. "I wanna do some good in this world! Let me fight! I won't get in the way! I promise!"

"Erk… Maria, get back!" Michaelis growled, slowly rising off the ground with shaking feet.

Maria however, ignored her older brother. In this world, she could be the change she wanted! This was a chance to atone for all the sins she watched her brother commit without even a second thought! "I might be little, but I can still heal people!"

Kiran smiled and ruffled Maria's head. She was just like Genny when she first arrived. Determined to help in whatever way she could, despite being so little. She'd be a natural. Kiran simply gave the girl a thumbs up, earning a surprised gasp from Raigh.

"What?!" He called. "Just like that?!"

He wasn't even allowed to fight when he first got here! What made this girl such a shoe-in for this!? The thought irritated him to no end.

Maria bowed to Kiran. "Thank you! I won't let you down! I promise!"

* * *

 ** _Notes from the Authors!_**

 _\- And so, another chapter has been published!_

 _\- We don't have much to say other than for Michalis acting as a backup of sorts for Raigh's team. So, technically there are five heroes but one of them is considered a backup just in case._

 _\- Just have to say, we really like how Maria turned out. She's too cute._

 _\- Now with the team assembled, antics will ensue. Pray to the Gods that Raigh will survive the insanity._

 _\- Chao!_

 ** _~Luckyland and Bon de Soren_**


	3. III: Camping Conditions

_III: Camping Conditions_

It had been fairly simple to get Minerva on board with the whole Order of Heroes thing. She found herself on a team with Cherche, Paula, and Cordelia, who welcomed her with open arms. Maria found herself with Camila, Tharja, and Ursula who became fast friends with the little girl. She might have well have been their daughter because they treated her with such tender love and affection. The only remaining problem was Michaelis, who wasn't as willing to cooperate as his sisters were. The group (Raigh and gang included) were at the campgrounds were Michaelis only followed to make sure that Maria was okay. Most squadrons were out here at this time, whether they were going over battle strategies or simply enjoying one another's company. Of course, many people greeted the prince and princess of Askr along with Kiran and Anna as they passed on through. Maria was surprised to see how nice everyone was. She felt like she had belonged here all her life and she just got here, a truly heartwarming thought indeed. Michaelis however, found it disgusting. All these dogs licking each other's wounds, truly horrid… Even prince Marth, the kingpin of kiss-ups, was put to shame by some of the so-called heroes here.

"How vile…" Michaelis grumbled, making a disgusted face. "How truly vile…"

Anna sighed. "You know, Michaelis. The sooner you accept our offer, the sooner you don't have to worry about Maria."

Michaelis glared at Anna only to see that the girl was shaking her head in a condescending manner. "We won't let you take her. She wants to be here on her own accord. You're free to leave, but she must stay. She agreed to the contract."

"Contact?" Michaelis snapped. "What contract? What you've done is kidnapped me and my sister!"

"...Don't you mean sisters?" Sharena corrected. "You know, Minerva and Maria?"

Michaelis just laughed. "You think I care for that worthless welp?! As far as I'm concerned, Maria is my one and only sister!"

"Look, we're getting off topic here!" Alphonse interjected. "Will you join the Order? Yes or no?"

 _Please, just give in and say yes._ Alphonse thought. He was at his wit's end with Michaelis. All this going back and forth wasn't getting them anywhere. Besides, he felt the urge to at least solve this like a true king, to prove his worth as one. _Please…_

"I refuse to lower myself for a mere child!" He snapped, crossing his arms and turning away from Alphonse. He sent a venomous glare Kiran's way, to which the girl, as always, smiled back. "I demand to be sent back!"

Alphonse could feel his veins popping. Never had he met such a stubborn person in all his life, "It's not like we can just send you back anyway!"

"Actually…" Anna began, but then realized, she wasn't helping by saying Kiran could easily send people back home. That and Alphonse would be pretty mad to know that they could have sent a multitude of people back home a while ago. Lord only knows he was getting sick and tired of all of Niles's advances to Kiran… "N-nevermind! Alphonse is right! We can't really send people home."

"Even if we do manage it," Reinhardt began, opening this tome and scribbling down something. "There's no guarantee that you'll end up back where you came from. The summoning is a very random thing. You could end up in the future if you're not careful…"

This was true. Kiran didn't really like sending people back home because if she got them again, they'd usually rant about how she sent them to the wrong world, to which she'd just shrug. She didn't know that much about her powers, she just had them. They couldn't go expecting perfection from her, that's Tsubaki's strong point, not hers.

Michaelis grabbed Kiran by the collar. "You mean to tell me that I'm stuck here!?"

Kiran shrugged. He could take whatever he wanted from this situation. The bottom line for her is that he needed to accept being here. Michaelis threw Kiran to the ground and let out an enraged snarl. Stuck here in a world he knew nothing of with a bunch of imbeciles… and prince Marth?! Why was fate so cruel to him? What had he done to deserve such punishment? With a sharp breath, Michaelis looked down at Kiran his face angry, the thought of his little sister staying here making him irritated with every passing second. Raigh finally sighed seeing that Michaelis was intent on acting like a child.

"...You've got nowhere else to go, so you may as well stay with us." He said bluntly. "It's not as bad as it seems, trust me."

Michaelis glared at the young mage before looking up into the sky.

" _Ugh…_ " Michaelis sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, if I were to join your little crusade… what would become of Maria? Would she be okay in your care?"

Kiran nodded, then pointed towards Ursula, Camila, and Tharja, who were leading little Maria around the camp holding her hand as she wandered and asked questions about the people they passed by. Michaelis couldn't help how his anger simmered down a bit at the sight of his little sister's bright smile. She seemed like she was having fun with her new… acquaintances. Michaelis sighed. He knew what that meant… He took a look, a mere glance at the so-called "team" Kiran proposed he joined. A man in black armor, a scrawny blonde in red armor, a boy, and a pink-haired cleric… _What a horrid team…_

"...If I agree to join you little Order…" Michaelis mumbled through gritted teeth at Alphonse. "...You will swear on your life that Maria doesn't get hurt. Am I clear?"

Alphonse nodded. "She'll be fine. She's on a pretty tough squad. There's nothing to worry about, Michaeli-"

"She had better damn well be!" The king of Macedon snapped, dismissing the prince of Askr. He'd never forgive himself if Maria got hurt or lord forbid killed. "If she dies then-"

Kiran rose off the ground, a smile devoid on her face. Anna noted the grave tone the summoner took in that moment, then looked to Michaelis with a similarly bitter expression. "Don't worry about Maria. She's in good hands." Anna then walked straight up to the pompous king. "You should be more concerned about your own hide. She's on an elite team by my orders. You, however, are not, which means you're more susceptible to death than she is."

Reinhardt nodded. "Your squadron isn't even rated at a two-star basis. Don't expect to last that long in battle… If you should even see a glimpse of it at all."

Reinhardt's words were hard on Raigh. What did he mean _"if they should get a glimpse of it?"_ Did that mean they weren't heading into battle tomorrow? A searching glance Kiran's way gave no answers, as the summoner simply looked back at the castle.

"...That is to say, the team you're on is completely new." Robin added, motioning over to said teammates. Robin believed while although he was right, Reinhardt was needlessly hard on the new recruits. His words were downright harsh. "They were just formed today. You'll be the newest and latest addition to them."

Michaelis took one more glance at them before looking at Kiran. "Fine. But I demand to be head of this squadron."

"Uh… Well," Robin began. "You see, that title belongs to Raigh. He was here before everyone else, so he should understand how the Order of Heroes works better than anyone."

Michaelis rolled his eyes out of anger. "...Very well then! Who, might I ask is Raigh? The black lanceman? The scrawny wyvern axeman?"

Narcian immediately took to insulting Michaelis after labeling him as scrawny while Robin shook his head.

"Actually, Raigh is the mage," Robin said pointing to the young boy. Michaelis gave Robin an incredulous look, but Robin held firm in the conversation. "He may just be a child, but I assure you, he's more than meets the eye."

 _"A child?!"_ Michaelis asked, then shot another glance at Kiran, who at this point, was walking back to the castle by herself. She had remembered a promise she had made to Virion this morning about a game of chess. Now seemed like a good time to honor that promise… and to lay a total beat down on the archer in his favorite game. Michaelis gave chase after her, grabbing her wrist and yanking it back. "You're joking, yes?!"

Kiran shook her head to indicate that no, she wasn't joking. Raigh was the boss, whether Michaelis wanted him to be or not. It didn't make that much of a difference in her eyes either way. None of them had fought in this war yet, meaning none of them had experience in what to do and when to do it. Putting Raigh in charge only seemed fair because he was here first, a first come first serve sort of deal that put Kiran at ease. Michaelis could feel his veins popping. Never before had he been so infuriated. _He was expected to take orders from a child?!_ He'd sooner…

 _No,_ Michaelis. He reassured himself, taking deep breaths in and out. _You're doing this for the wellbeing of your little sister, Maria. This is nothing. He'll probably die off in the first battle so you can take over. Nothing to worry about._

Begrudgingly, he forced himself to let go of the summoner's wrist. "Fine. That's… that's fine."

It wasn't fine, but for Maria's sake, it had to be. Michaelis forced himself to smile a bit out of spite, turning away to walk past his group, not bothering to look at any of them.

"We're off." He spat walking down the dirt road. "You lot will show me around this putrid place."

"H-hey!" Raigh called after him.

But Michaelis was already off, wandering down the dirt road on his own. Raigh could hear Narcian give an annoyed "Tch" at Michaelis's attitude.

"Who the hell does he think he is, ordering me around like that?" He mumbled, parting a stray piece of hair out of his face. His eyes shifted to Raigh in an instant. "You were appointed leader by that girl, yes? You will show him around. I have much more pressing matters to attend to."

Raigh looked at Narcian in disbelief, then frowned bitterly. "Like what?!"

"...Things that…" Narcian paused, trying to think of a simple excuse as to why he wouldn't accompany Raigh and the others. He knew why he didn't want to (so as not to be seen with worms like them), but to straight up tell them that would probably invoke more problems that he simply didn't want to waste his precious time on. "...don't concern the likes of you!"

"Hey! You two!" Berkut snapped.

The two looked forwards only to see that Michaelis was impatiently tapping his foot. Serra was looking around the campsite (more specifically at Matthew and his gang), and Berkut was impatiently motioning them along. "We've places to be, child! Since you know your way around, it would be wonderful for you to show us!"

Raigh wanted to argue with Berkut, but he was right to an extent. He truly did need to lead, like Kiran had asked. Narcian watched as Raigh walked over there. "Alright. Fine. Whatever. This way."

The four began to walk off in the other direction, Narcian still not wanting to go along with them. It wasn't until Serra stopped and screamed for Kiran to come and punish him that Narcian rushed after them, fearing that the summoner would appear out of nowhere.

* * *

"Well… here it is." Raigh mumbled, motioning the others towards a large tent. "I think that this is the tent Kiran left for us."

The four others with Raigh looked on in silent shock at the small ragged tent set up for them. It wasn't that it was a tent (or at least, Serra and Berkut weren't so upset about the tent), it was that the tent itself looked like it could only accommodate two or three people.

There were five of them there, and one of them was a lady. How the hell was Kiran supposing this would work?

Serra wandered around the tent, looking for some other place to go into. She would be damned if she had to stay in that small confined space with three men and a little boy.

 _She left me a tent to myself. She had to have!_ Serra told herself. The more it dawned on her that Kiran most likely didn't care if she was in the same tent as four of the opposite gender by herself, the more frantically she searched around for it. _Please, tell me she did!_

Narcian and Michaelis simply looked at the tent in disbelief. That was far too small for either of their likings. Kiran must've been joking…

"This is our tent?" Michaelis asked Raigh. When the boy nodded Michaelis pinched the bridge of his nose, then set off to find the summoner. He wouldn't stand for this! He was a king! As such, he deserved better! At the very least, she could have swung by for a larger tent! "Ridiculous! Where is that blasted summoner!? Where on Earth did she go!?"

Raigh pushed past the open cloth of the tent, making his way inside. "You won't find her. She's gone during this time."

Michaelis stopped short as he heard Raigh. The young mage found that the court of Askr at least bothered to grant them with some sleeping bags and nightly wear. That was… surprisingly nice of them to do. The tent even had small lanterns in each corner. Raigh felt… odd that Kiran would give them such provisions (he honestly thought that the would be sleeping on the cold hard dirt their first night), but he could find it within himself to question it. Like Lugh always said: "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Raigh!". Damn, he was starting to think like Lugh, like his mom. Raigh winced at such a grotesque thought, to be obliviously happy all the time. Disgusting. Raigh had begun to lay out his sleeping back when he saw Berkut wander inside. He looked annoyed, but Raigh just ignored it. Just because he was stuck with these imbeciles didn't mean he had to know them. They just fought by his side, that's it. He actually found it quite amusing when Berkut saw what he was doing.

"...Tch. I suppose those are… The "beds" that summoner was so kind enough to leave us?" The sarcasm in his voice was too strong to be missed. He loathed the idea of having to sleep on cheap fabrics and cotton! He was a prince, dammit! He'd be treated as such! "Hapless child…"

Raigh gave no response. He just laid out his things neatly in the corner. He was putting his tome down when Narcian came in, looking defeated and oh so angered.

 _"ARGH!"_ He snarled. "That wriggling worm of a summoner! She has the gall to make me, Narcian, bend to her will!? Even _Valter_ is yielding for her!"

Narcian threw his ax on the ground, earning a strained "Cease your childish antics!" from Berkut, who reluctantly snatched up a sleeping bag. Raigh glances upwards at the two men before looking back down at his nightly wear, pondering whether or not it would be a good idea to go and change in the fields rather than stay here and do it.

"As I've told you," A voice from outside called, "Kiran understands my hunger and feeds it very well. She's like a pantry, always offering me delicacies that I can't turn down, Narcian."

Narcian stomped outside the tent. A strange as they may be, those were honest to Gods compliments Valter was paying to Kiran! He never praised anyone before! Not when he was around! Kiran got to him too! "Oh, shut up, Valter! I can't believe you'd give yourself so easily to that girl!"

Valter sighed. "I can't believe she hasn't made an example out of you yet," Valter said nothing for a moment, pondering just creative Kiran would get in beating the life out of Narcian. "I know you fear her."

"Me? Fear her? Ha! It's the other way around, Valter." Narcian laughed. Valter gave the other general a blank look before sighing once more as the blonde general stood high and mighty. "Everyone one of my enemies fears me! That girl is only putting up a front to make it appear that-"

"Is it true that she kicked you in your manhood?" Valter interrupted. Narcian's cocky smile deflated, prompting Valter to smile ferally. His sudden change in character was all the confirmation he needed. "Did it hurt? Did it? How badly?"

Narcian struggled to come up with a response. _How the hell did Valter know about that?!_ Valter continued to press for answers. He wanted to hear if Kiran sated her own hunger. That would be wonderful news to him. "Her face drenched in sadism? That bright smile gone? Oh, won't you tell me, Narcian?"

"T-that is enough of that! Away with you, rube!" Narcian squealed, balling his fists at the other general. "Go, and don't come back!" Never in all his life has Narcian felt so foolish! To think that Kiran was able to make him fall before her with relative ease already harshly wounded his pride, but for her to go on and tell of this tale would only make the wound bigger and more severe. He'd silence her! He would! He'd make her regret ever-vexing him!

Valter gave Narcian a disappointed look before smiling smugly. "Fine then. I suppose I'll have Peri and Henry tell me the rest." Narcian's ears perked up. So, that's how he knew! Those little brats were in cahoots with Kiran and they told of his shame! Valter turned to leave Narcian in his defeat. "Oh, I only wish I was there to witness it. _Ta-ta~_!"

Narcian huffed through his nose sharply before coming back into the tent. " _ARGH!_ That worthless girl! I'll kill her! Make a fool of me, will she!?"

"Could you not be so loud?" Raigh snapped, opening up his tome. "I'm trying to read before curfew!"

"Read on your own time!" Narcian snapped back, stamping his foot to emphasize that it was his time (as always) to be upset. "I'm upset! I'm livid! I've been humiliated by that child!"

Berkut rolled his eyes. "Oh boo hoo… The rest of us aren't faring any better than you, yet we're not being childish about it, now are we?"

Just before Narcian could continue, the three heard a familiar voice scream furiously. Before long, Michaelis came swiftly into the tent, grabbing tufts of his own hair and trying desperately to keep his composure. He was mad before but now, he was absolutely seething. He took deep breaths in and out as he paced the tent. He couldn't find the summoner, nor the prince of Askr, nor the princess of Askr, nor even their red-headed general. His search proved worthless! Not one of the so-called "heroes" even know where they had gone off to! Raigh gathered his pajamas off the ground, deciding subconsciously that it would be a good idea to go and change in the fields. Anything was better than staying here with these three… As he heads outside, he could hear Berkut snap at Michaelis, to which the King of Macedon yell back at him and of course Narcian started to yell at both of them.

Yeah, it was a _really_ good idea to leave…

Raigh walked past Serra, who sat outside the tent mumbling things like "What if they try something?" or "I don't wanna sleep with them…" while sobbing quietly. The young mage rolled his eyes. For a bunch of grown-ups, these guys were really immature.

Raigh started to head back home just as the farmboy, Donnell, started ringing a bell, signaling curfew. He'd started to read after changing into the pajamas left for him. He didn't really want to go and watch the yelling match that was taking place over there. As Raigh walked down the dirt road into the campsite, he couldn't help but notice Michaelis's sister, Maria, helping Frederick move some stones out of the path. He slowed his pace a little bit. Maria seemed… nice, a huge contrast to Michaelis, who was, in Raigh's expert opinion, a total dick.

 _Weird… I wonder why they're so different._ Raigh thought to himself, unconsciously stopping in the road to watch the little girl struggle to provide her best aid. Their situation kind of reminded him of how he and Lugh were. Lugh was more their his mother, happy and always willing to trust others easily while he was more like their father, quiet, serious, and never one to crack a smile. _Maybe the same could be said about Michaelis and Maria? Maybe, they're like me and Lugh…?_

"...Whatever," Raigh mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and continuing down the dirt path. "That's none of my concern."

When the boy returned to his tent he immediately noticed Serra sitting outside saying a prayer along with Berkut and Narcian, who were bitterly sitting on opposite sides of one another.

"Gods above, please forgive me for stepping inside when I didn't need to!" She pleaded in a whiny tone. Her face was a bright red as she prayed. Raigh felt the urge to ask her what was wrong but decided against it. It wasn't his problem in the end. Whatever was troubling her, she could deal with it on her own. "Wah… Does this mean I can no longer be a noble lady of pure courtship?"

That last comment Raigh found concerning and gave a quick glance Serra's way. "Noble courtship? What are you talking about?"

Serra briefly looked up at Raigh before hiding her face within her hands again, begging for the gods' forgiveness. Raigh sighed. He should've expected as much…

"What's she blubbering about?" He asked the other two. "What happened while I was gone?"

Berkut let out a haughty "Humph!" before glaring away from Raigh. "The king of Macedon is being insufferable. I came out here to clear my head so as to avoid stabbing him in the chest." The prideful prince then shot a venomous glare Narcian's way. "I don't know why that idiot over there followed me."

"Tch!" Narcian turned the other way. He didn't have to explain himself to him! In fact, he didn't have to explain himself to anyone! He was Narcian, dammit! "I left so as to spare you two! You're the real idiot for coming out here, for trying my patience! You're no different than that child!"

Rather than stay and see this potential fight unfold, Raigh took a deep breath and tried to ask his question again. "Why is she praying? What happened?"

But neither man listened. They were far too heated to listen to a word Raigh had said. Serra was still saying her prayers even as two started fighting. Raigh could feel an oncoming headache…

"Well, whatever…" Raigh grumbled, adjusting his undershirt as he entered back into the tent. He was ready to just kick back, relax, and-

The moment Raigh entered the room he was met with Michaelis, who had just finished putting on his nightly wear. The king flashed him a bitter glance before walking directly passed him outside.

"I don't think you should leave," Raigh stated calmly, almost as more of a demand rather than a statement. Michaelis didn't face him but stopped right at the exit. Raigh was sure that he wasn't stopping to listen to him but continued towards his sleeping back in the corner. "We're stuck with one another. The least we could do is stick together… You know? Like the summoner wanted?"

"You think I care what that damned brat thinks?!" Michaelis snapped, still not facing Raigh. The young mage could see that the man's fists were balled and trembling. Yeah, he was mad alright. "Don't speak to me like I'm supposed to listen to you! You're naught but a child! What would you know?"

"A lot more than you'd think!" Raigh snapped back. He was reaching his limit with these… ugh! Why did Kiran decide this was a good team? "Fighting with each other isn't getting us anywhere!"

From outside, the two could hear Narcian laugh pompously. "Well, perhaps we wouldn't be so stuck if some of us weren't always acting so high and mighty and just learned their places!"

"I agree." Berkut added, glaring at Narcian. He knew he was speaking more about him than anyone else here, but that statement was hypocritical at best. "Royalty should be treated as such, while the help or pawns of the military should simply _shut their worthless mouths._ "

Narcian gasped. "...Y-you dare call me, Narcian, worthless?!"

"I do!" Berkut snapped. "All of you are!"

Michaelis stomped out of the tent. "Oh? Then what, pray tell, does that make you? A savior to this "team"? Don't make me laugh! You're just a miserable excuse for a prince!"

"Hey!" Raigh yelled coming back outside. "Would you all just-"

But before he could even finish his thought, the three had started arguing once again, this time practically screaming at one another just to get their points across to one another. Raigh could feel his blood boiling. Soon enough, he started yelling at all of them to just shut up and listen, which prompted Serra to start yelling at all of them to stop fighting and just do their jobs (she'd never reach even bronze status at this rate).

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!"

At the sound of a booming male voice yelling at them all, silence hushed over the group, their eyes focused on a man no older than thirty.

"It's a message from the summoner," Ogma said with a spiteful tone. "Though I think I speak for everyone else in the camp when I say that you all are FAR TOO DAMN LOUD!" As he finished his sentence he stamped his foot, making an imprint in the soft soil beneath him. Not a peep escaped from Raigh's band, all of them quiet to the man's thunderous voice. "People are trying to sleep! People have things to do in the morning! Hell, you all have things you need to do in the morning!" The man's popping vein finally started to settle back down. He took a deep breath, then looked up at them, his expression serious, but not as negative as it was before. "She said it herself: "If they don't keep quiet, make them.". That's why I'm here. But you all are new, so I'll leave it at that. If you test me, you will be sorry. Got that!?"

No one spoke, not until Berkut turned away.

"Humph." He snorted. "Who are you to demand things of royalt-"

Out of nowhere, Alm covered his cousin's mouth. "No, no, no~! Ehehehe~! Berkut! You're so silly! Hahaa~!"

Alm flashed Berkut a grave look before looking back at Ogma. "S-sorry! You'll have to forgive Berkut."

Alm motioned the older man closer, to which Ogma (albeit hesitantly) leaned in closer to the boy.

"He's a bit… touched in the head." Alm whispered in his ear. "He believes himself better than everyone else."

"Well, he's not," Ogma said immediately. "Everyone here's got something to learn from one another. If he thinks he doesn't, then he's far from better than anyone, even the rest of his team…"

Alm sighed. Dammit, why was Berkut always getting him into situations he didn't wanna be in? "I know, I know! Look, just let him off okay? Like you said, he's got a big day ahead of him tomorrow."

Ogma stared blankly at Alm for a moment before grinning widely. "Oh~! Hehe… Tomorrow's workin' day for this team, huh?"

Ogma looked the team down and could help but keep chuckling. They all looked like they wouldn't last a day out in the field…

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to it!" He said, ruffling Alm's hair. "In the meantime though, you'd best head to sleep. Every one of you."

Ogma's icy glare returned as he looked down Raigh's band. He nudged Alm as he turned to leave.

"You said he was your cousin?" The man asked walking away, waving dismissively at Alm as he left. "You'd better protect him then. Lord knows a spoiled brat like him is not going to last very long in the summoner's system…"

Alm sighed. "You're telling me…"

With that, Ogma started off back down the dirt road to his own tent, never once bothering to turn to look back at the newbies.

They were as good as screwed by the time tomorrow rolled by. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 _ **Notes from the Authors!**_

 _\- And so, another chapter is finished!_

 _\- Geez, all this posting in one day... and still more to come._

 _\- Hopefully, Raigh's team will recover from this... maybe._

 _Chao!_

 ** _~LuckyLand and Bon De Soren_**


	4. IV: Downward Spirals

_IV: Downward Spirals_

It was just the crack of dawn when Raigh heard the sound of a cowbell ringing loudly.

"Mornin' time! C'mon, get yer lazy bums up! The work ain't gon' do itself, y'know!" Donnel exclaimed as he banged his pot with a stick.

Raigh yawned a bit as he rose up from his bed. He would have stayed asleep longer, but that bell was just too loud…

"Alright! I'm up!" He groaned, peeking through the opening of the tent, "Sheesh…"

When he looked out there, he saw someone standing right in front of their tent, someone with green hair and yellow eyes…

"Oh… It's you." Raigh mumbled. It was that boy who came to calm Berkut down yesterday. Yay… "What do you want?"

"Uh… Yeah…" Alm knelt down to Raigh's size, stealing a glance at his older cousin sleeping as he did so. "So, he's still is sleeping… Geez…"

As Alm rubbed the back of his head, Raigh's irritance grew, not because of Berkut's inability to wake up or Donnel's constant ringing of his accursed pot. No… it was the fact that Alm was kneeling down for him. Kneeling? As if he were some child? Alm noticed the angry glare in the dark child's eyes, but he assumed it wasn't for him.

"Something on your mind?" Alm asked earnestly.

Raigh wanted to smite this princely idiot right here, but doing so may cause trouble with Kiran and the others. Naga knows what Robin and Reinhardt would do to him, let alone the insufferable wrath of Kiran.

"Never you mind that!" Raigh snapped, rising to his feet. "What have you come for!?"

"Alright then. I won't ask any further," Alm said, "But, please, we must wake Berkut now."

Alm genuinely cared about Berkut or at least to an extent. He may hate him, but they were family nonetheless. All Alm wanted to do was at least help his cousin when the time calls for it. Who knows? Perhaps Berkut would return the favor one day… But that was wishful thinking. Alm knew better.

" _...Urgh._ " The two looked back only to see Narcian glaring their way with squinted sleepy eyes. "Must you speak so loud? Can you not see that Narcian is sleeping?"

Alm rose up off the ground, coming further into the tent. He was careful about where he stepped considering that there were five of them in there. He didn't want to step on anything… or Naga forbid, anyone. "Sorry, but… it's kinda time to wake up and get to work." Alm carefully stepped over a very asleep Michaelis, making sure that his legs didn't come in any sort of contact with the king of Macedon. With that task done, he found himself looming over his elder cousin. Alm stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should shake him awake. However, Berkut sealed his fate when he turned away from Alm.

He wasn't asleep. He was just being a pain. Alm frowned and shook Berkut about. "Hey! Get up! It's time to get up! Come on, Berkut!"

Raigh chuckled a bit when Berkut shoved Alm away from him and retreated deeper into his sleeping back. It was funny to see the earnest and helpful younger cousin be pushed around was what Raigh decided. Alm shot a glare his way, then back at Berkut before dusting himself off and getting up off the ground. Alm stood there, seeming to not know what to do. Berkut smirked within his sleeping bag. He would win this little battle.

...Or so he thought. The little rube then started kicking him. Hard.

"Get your lazy ass up, Berkut!" Alm snapped, done with his elder cousin's nonsense. Berkut, though now shielding himself from Alm's assault, refused to move, tugging the sleeping bag closer around himself. Alm was moving around to all sides, trying especially hard to kick the prideful prince in his face. "Naga, you're such a pain! Here I am waking up only to wake you up, and this is what you give me?!"

Suddenly, Berkut rose up off the floor, irritated and tired. "Enough, Alm!"

The two sneered at one another, although it should be noted that Berkut is much taller than Alm. Raigh was tempted to laugh at such idiocy. These two acted like children… but it was much worse for Berkut. At least Alm looked like he was in his late teens; Berkut basically looked like a grown man (further implying that Berkut is an old man, but Raigh would keep his peace). The two were so adamant on staring one another down that they didn't notice Michaelis's ice cold glare piercing out of his sleeping bag directly at them.

"Would you to mind being silent?!" He bellowed, "It's far too early for children like you to be rough-housing!"

"Rough-housing?!" Berkut asked, shocked that Michaelis would even dare to call Alm's ruthless assault on him mere child's play. "He intended to put harm on me and that's rough-housing?!"

Serra finally groaned from her position of the tent, rising up immediately with bags in her eyes. "I really don't care what you guys are doing. Just stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep for Naga's sake!"

"Humph." Michaelis snorted, "That would actually imply that you have some beauty to show. Don't flatter yourself."

Serra gasped at Michaelis's comment. The nerve! Why, if Hector or Matthew were here, they'd show him to say such things to her! ...But they weren't. Serra deflated a little bit as the truth slowly hit her. Without the others around to defend her honor, she had to do it herself.

There was nobody she could push her workload onto anymore. It was all her now.

 _...I should've never taken that summoner's offer!_ Serra thought as she begrudgingly said nothing to counter Michaelis. It ate away at her that Michaelis would get away with insulting her! No one EVER got away with such things, not when Hector and the others were around! It wasn't fair! It wasn't! Serra quickly looked down, fighting back angry tears. She hated this! Not only was she insulted, but she was crying too? _Oh! I hate them! I hate all of them! I HATE THESE PEOPLE!_

The room fell quiet for a second, the sound of Serra sobbing being the only thing audible… and it ate away at Alm. "...That's no way for you to talk to a lady."

"True." Michaelis agreed, now rising from his sleeping bag, "It's a good thing she's a wench, not a lady. Otherwise, I might have actually felt bad."

"Ha!" Narcian laughed, still lying snuggly in his sleeping bag, "Haha…"

"The weak shall get no pity," Berkut said coldly, looking away from all of them outside the tent. "Honestly, to think a mere insult would bring you to tears… Pathetic."

"Hey!" Alm snapped, "Leave her alone!"

"Yeah, leave Serra alone!"

The five of them (Narcian was still resting) looked over to the entrance of the tent only to see Anna, Robin, and Kiran. Raigh immediately noticed the Thracian general's absence, a sign that he was out putting together one of the summoner's ploys.

"Geez… You guys are jerks!" Anna wailed, stamping her foot on the ground, "To think you'd gang up on poor defenseless Serra! Have you no shame!?"

"Tch." Michaelis mumbled, "If she doesn't like it, then she can damn well leave."

Serra did just that, rising up off the dirt and sprinting out of the tent, crying silently as she ran off.

"Wait! Serra!" Robin called, reaching out towards her. She was far away from them by the time Robin called out to her, making the tactician sigh, "Drat…"

"Humph. Well, I suppose she's good at turning tail and running, now isn't she?" Berkut sneered, heading back down into his sleeping back to rest up, "It suits a weakling like her…"

" _GRRR!_ YOU'RE SUCH AN-" Asshole. That was the word Alm wanted to yell at his elder cousin. But, he wanted to patch things up, for them to stop fighting, at least for Serra's sake. No. He wouldn't finish that sentence. Instead, Alm took a deep breath in and out, then faced his cousin once more, "Get. Up. Now. Berku-"

Before Alm could even finish, an orb was hurtled at the prideful prince's head, clocking him in the back of his skull. Berkut yelped from the pain. It was thrown hard, like Bartre or Ogma had thrown that at him. When he turned back, he saw that dammed summoner frowning bitterly at him.

"You've got work to do." Anna said calmly, "That's the nicest way I can convey what Kiran's thinking."

"...What's she really thinking?" Alm asked, genuinely curious as to what Kiran would have said, had she… well, been able to speak.

Anna studied Kiran's frown, then looked back at Alm. "She would have said: 'Is Kiran gonna hafta choke a bitch or he gonna get his worthless ass up and do what she asks?'..." Anna then looked to Kiran, "Was I close?" Kiran gave Anna a thumbs up. She was spot on with that translation. Anna smiled. "That's what she would have said."

Alm could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. Just another example of why Kiran wasn't one to be trifled with. "O-oh…"

Berkut swore he could feel a massive bump forming where the orb hit his head. Just touching it sent waves of pain through his body. "O-ow!"

But Kiran wasn't done there. No. That would be too merciful. The summoner rose her other hand, revealing another orb. Without warning, she slammed the orb into the same spot she had thrown the other, making sure to press it directly against the bump forming there. Berkut was only able to shriek shortly before his head was slammed into the dirt below. Kiran made sure to make it as painful and as pride-breaking as possible. No one would skip out on work days.

 _No one._

With that done (and the orb still firmly pressed against the prideful prince's head), Kiran gave sinisterly bright and happy smile towards Raigh and the others. Alm immediately bowed to Kiran and ran out of the room. He needs to get to work or he'd end up like Berkut. Narcian winced the moment Kiran's icy blue eyes turned their way. Raigh seemed to keep his cool and left the tent calmly, but the moment he was outside, he took in a sharp breath. Naga, it was like looking death in the face… Michaelis crossed his arms.

"Cute." He sneered. Narcian looked his way out of curiosity. Was he really not afraid? "I hope you realize that same trick won't work on me. I've been trained to handle the likes of you." As Michaelis said this, Robin and Anna backed away, Anna chanting quietly "Don't kill him. Beat his ass." as they retreated. Robin was the first to see the feral change in Kiran's face and he called for Reinhardt soon after. Narcian was the second and he… well, he wet himself. That right there was why so many followed her orders. Michaelis however, seemed unfazed. "Do your worst, maggot. I shall prove to these ingrates that none shall ever beat the king of Mace-"

Kiran didn't hesitate to lob the orb she was torturing Berkut with straight into Michaelis's face. Narcian heard a crunching of some sort and before long saw that Michaelis's nose was bleeding profusely. The king was on the ground now, holding his nose and writhing in agony. Marth (who was on his way to say a cheery hello to Cadea and her squadron) saw the whole scene unfold and stopped dead in his tracks, unsure if he should continue or just wait to say hello later. He started heading back however once he saw Henry, Valter, and Peri eagerly rush by him to see the bloodshed.

"...Perhaps I'll just say hello to her at breakfast?" Marth told himself, turning back towards his tent, "Yes… That will do."

* * *

Later that day, Jakob and Felicia were in charge of watching over Raigh and his team. Jakob thought this was an absolute pain to deal with perhaps the worst of the Order of Heroes; he'd rather be tending to his masters Corrin and Corrin II. He still wondered why Kiran still kept them around. They were obviously useless on so many levels.

 _What possessed Master Kiran to keep such trash in our midst?_ Jakob thought as he pinched his temples.

Felicia, however, minded not one bit. Sure, they were the bane of the Order of Heroes, but she was willing to give them a chance. She cleans up after Henry, Peri, Legion, Tharja, and Valter and their messes were usually the worst. These guys didn't look half as bad as them.

"This way, please!" She said, pointed towards the direction they were walking.

Through the corridors, the five went until they were in the courtyard. Fresh fruit and vegetables were neatly organized by type in each basket (they have Frederick to thank for that) and there were other tools and contraptions as well.

"Welcome to the courtyard!" Felicia mused.

"Ahem… yes, well," Jakob continued, "this will be your new job for the time being."

Serra, who was hiding behind both Narcian and Berkut pushed the two to the side as she couldn't believe it. She had a hunch what Jakob meant by 'their new job.'

"You expect me, a fine lady, to belittle herself to such… Such farm work?!" She asked bitterly.

"I don't expect you to do the work. I doubt you'll even do it right." Jakob corrected nonchalantly, pulling out his pocket watch. Goodness… It was already seven! He had so much to do! With a grave look at Serra, he swiftly turned to leave the courtyard. "Master Kiran however, does. So, I suggest you hop to it. I have my own work to be doing."

With that, Jakob started off back down the dirt road to the castle, leaving Serra to stare, mouth agape, at the chores he had left for them. Felicia smiled and placed a hand on her cleric's shoulder.

"It's not all that bad!" She assured, pointing towards Ogma's team (who were carrying firewood from the forest), "As long as you work together, I'm sure you can do it!"

Raigh shivered. _Ugh… "Together…"_ Such a horrible word with an even more horrible meaning… As if he'd actually be caught dead working with these idiots. He'd be lucky if they made it through this without getting into an argueme-

"Oh! Hi, brother!" Raigh looked over his shoulder only to see Lugh wandering with his team (which included Maye, Boey, and Linde), each of them holding what looked to be tanks of water. Lugh gave his brother his signature chuckle, the one that reminded him so much of his air-headed mother, then waved at him some more. "I'm glad you're out here to help us work today!"

Ugh… Raigh wanted to just go back inside. His twin brother just annoyed him. Nothing more, nothing less. It was always like this with his family. They annoyed him, even Jaffar.

He didn't need them to be strong. No. He didn't need anyone. Raigh turned away from Lugh with an audible "Humph!", but the happier twin simply giggled and went away with his team, Boey and Mae arguing about who should hand out what to whom and when and Linde just happily coming along to aid them.

Their first task was to pick berries from the bushes and shrubs, as Felicia explained. She would fill in all the details later once they picked enough. With that, Felicia took her leave and the "team" was left to work. Raigh just did as he was told, even though he didn't want to spend time picking berries. Berkut and Narcian, however, refused to touch the shrubs and Michaelis just up and left. He was a king! Not a master's handmaid! And Serra? Well, she followed Felicia, constantly complaining about how it is not her place to do such yard work.

A drop of sweat could be seen stretching down Felicia's cheek, "W-Well, I can't argue with what Master Kiran has to say, Lady Serra."

Serra wasn't having this, however. She thought Kiran would at least treat her with the due respect that she deserved! But instead, she probably saw Serra as another useless asset, Serra's worst nightmare. Reality started to sink in, but she remained persistent.

"You there, Maid!" She called back, "Fetch me Hector and Matthew! Surely they will assist me!"

What she meant by "assist" was that Hector and Matthew would pick the berries for her. However, Felicia was long gone (she bolted once she was out of Serra's sight) and it looked like she wasn't going to call either of them at all.

" _Ugh!_ " Serra threw her basket to the floor, denting the handle. "I can't believe this! To think that I should have to do the work of a commoner!"

Raigh rolled his eyes. "If you wanna get yelled at by Reinhardt or Robin… or Naga forbids, have the summoner herself come out here and beat you, that's your call. I'm just doing what I need to."

He would say the same to Narcian, who was simply waiting for break time to roll around, and he would say it to Berkut, who was sitting at the base of a tree. He just wouldn't enforce it. It's their fault if they get beaten by Kiran. He was doing his part. Hell, if he ever saw Michaelis again (A.K.A. if Kiran hadn't gotten to him first), he'd still go ahead and tell him the same thing.

"Damn… Damn…" Narcian grumbled, impatiently tapping his foot on the grass. "How much longer must we suffer out here in the heat!? I swear that summoner only has us out here to sweat like dogs!"

"Tch… She'll surely get hers one day…" Berkut agreed, wiping his forehead. Raigh was a bit upset, mainly due to the fact that the two of them were whining about it being hot when they weren't even doing anything. Serra… well, she was still just standing there in shock. Whatever was going through her mind was preventing her from functioning right… "How dare she make us work?"

Alm (who was busy harvesting potatoes with Corrin, Ninian, and Raven) couldn't help but glance over at Berkut every few seconds. It had started with Alm telling himself not to go over there and tell his elder cousin to work. It wasn't his place and he told himself that Berkut would probably get to work eventually.

He knew it was wishful thinking, a one in one million chance, but still. He believed it.

However, as time passed and as it became increasingly clear that the prideful prince would not work, Alm found that he was using every bit of his self-control to prevent himself from aiding his cousin. He needed to learn the hard way what would happen when you skipped out on your duties… But, then again, it seemed wrong to just leave him to face Kiran's eventual wrath alone.

"...Just do it." Alm mumbled, looking around to see if any of Kiran's watchdogs were on the scene. When he spotted Jakob making his rounds in the distance, Alm's heart raced. "Berkut please! Just do it!"

"...Do what?" Corrin asked, cocking his head to the side. He could see on closer inspection that Alm was sweating profusely and something about it told him it wasn't due to the heat. "What's wrong, Alm?"

Alm looked at Corrin, then back at the corn at his feet. He was supposed to be harvesting… "It's nothing, Corrin."

"Are you sure?" Ninian asked, wandering a bit closer to the two.

"..." Alm took one last glance at Berkut and was surprised when his elder cousin looked back at him, a pompous "Humph." escaping his lips. Alm frowned then started to take up a lot of potatoes to harvest. To hell with Berkut! "Yes! I couldn't be better!"

Alm's concern turned to anger, something that was slowly happening to Valter, only his concern was more for Kiran than Narcian. It wasn't that he feared for Narcian's life (he believed Narcian would be the death of himself with that big ego of his), it was that he feared for Kiran's bloodlust. Such beautiful displays of violence shouldn't be wasted on such a hapless fool. Although it was entertaining to see Narcian get eviscerated by Kiran, it was far too easy due to the fact that the imbecile couldn't even try to fight back. It was quite pathetic, really. With a deep sigh, Valter rose up from his position near the river. Peri and Henry glanced up at him as he left towards Raigh's group (Legion was still focused on trying to catch a fish from the pond). Narcian continued to whine about their duties up until he felt a hand on his shoulder, a cold hand with a hostile presence.

"...What is it that you want, Valter?" He snapped, turning to face the man.

Valter shook his head slowly before glancing at Raigh. He was the only one working on this worthless excuse of a team… and he was a child for Naga's sake. "Why are you not working, Narcian?"

" _Ha!_ Is that a joke!?" The blonde responded, slapping Valter's hand away. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear pompously as Valter took to crossing his arms. "I refuse to do what that child tells me! Unlike you, Valter, I'm not afraid of her!"

Valter's eyebrow twitched. He was not in the mood for Narcian's bullshit, nor was he afraid of Kiran. He actually appreciated her… hunger. It was enticing.

"It's because of the respect I have for Kiran that I ask… no. I _demand_ you harvest those peaches, Narcian." Valter's voice was low with danger. He wasn't entering an argument with Narcian. No. He'd get violent if he had to. It seemed like the only language the other man understood anyway.

Narcian's cocky grin soon turned into a frown. "Who are you to tell me, Narcian, what to do?"

"Do NOT test me, Narcian." Valter snapped back, invading the blonde's space. "I will say it only ONCE more; pick up your basket and harvest those peaches."

The two looked at each other with grave faces on, trying to see whether the other would back down on their stance. In the background, Legion came running up to the two of them, a large bass held within his two hands. Behind him were Peri and Henry, who were amazed by the sheer size of the fish.

"Valter! You look! We's caughten fish! We's caughten fish!" He proclaimed happily. "See? You see?"

"Didja see it, Valter?!" Henry added, yanking the man's cape, finally gaining his attention. "Look at the bass Legion caught!"

"I thought it was a shark at first!" Peri added, shaking the Moonstone's hand about, "...Oh! Oh! Wouldn't it be neat if there were big piranhas in the river too!? Huh?! Wouldn't it!?"

Valter flashed the three of them a face, one of grave bitterness and hostility. "Does it look like I care?! Out of my sight! All of you! You've tons more fish to be catching!"

Valter's group simmered a bit at his harsh reaction, especially Legion, who wandered back to the river in a downtrodden manner. Henry followed after him, frowning bitterly at Valter for a bit and Peri mumbled "Meanie…" before walking back behind the two. Narcian and Valter continued their battle of scowls before Anna came wandering by accompanied by Kiran, who was irritably dragging Michaelis back to his group, the king in question having a large bump on the side of his head.

"You two!" Anna snapped as Kiran pointed their way, "What do you think you're doing?"

Both generals looked their way along with Berkut, who could feel a bit of sweat drip down his forehead. Shit. He didn't think the summoner would come out here to actually check on them. This, however, was exactly what Raigh was thinking would happen. He kept his peace though. At least he was doing his work. Kiran had to acknowledge that much… Narcian however, sneered at both young girls, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm certainly not doing what you said I should be doing! In fact, none of us are!" He said boldly, chuckling smugly at Kiran, who seemed anything but pleased. "I and Valter-"

"M-my sincerest of apologies!" Narcian's mouth fell agape as Valter bowed to Kiran and Anna. The Moonstone… bowing to a child?! What has this girl done to make Valter so obedient to her!?

"EH?" Narcian blurted. "Are you apologizing, Valter?"

Narcian received no response from Valter. Meanwhile, Berkut stood his ground or at least it looked like he was. He was not about to bend to an insignificant child-like Kiran, but Alm sent him a death glare from a distance. Alm was quite happy to see Kiran here because no matter what Berkut said or did, his words meant little to nothing to the summoner.

Serra was on her knees and she tugged at Kiran, "Summoner! Please! I beg of you! Take me away from this dreadful place! I am not fit to… to work!"

Kiran simply nodded in denial. She thought it would be a good thing for Serra to work out in the fields so that she could understand that no one and Kiran means no one, was above working. Period. Even the superior fighters had to do the groundwork once in a while.

Serra, now realizing the cold truth of the matter, burst into tears. Never has she felt this way before. In a state where you were powerless and nobody was there to defend you… It's truly a horrible feeling.

Valter simply rolled his eyes at her pathetic display while Narcian completely ignored her. His focus was on the summoner. Raigh merely sighed and continued with his work and Berkut was like Narcian, he just didn't care if she cried a river.

"Pick yourself up, Serra," Anna said, "You're not doing yourself a favor by just crying over the little things."

It should also be noted that the other heroes stopped what they were doing and looked on. Serra's constant sobbing brought a crowd, much to Raigh's contempt.

 _Stop the waterworks… Everyone's watching now!_

Her cries didn't help win the crowd over, rather than to feel sympathy for her or pity for her team, some people were quick to insult or make derogatory comments with one another. Hector and Matthew silently pitied her. They couldn't openly express their feelings due to everyone else's opinion of the matter and to an extent, they both agreed that Serra was making a scene.

"It's just not fair! Why me! Why did it have to be m-"

She was silenced by Michaelis, who ruthlessly slapped her cheek, leaving a red mark. Neither Berkut, Narcian, Raigh, Anna or everyone around them saw it coming. Kiran… actually knew that would happen and even Valter was shocked at the sudden action, but eventually, he laughed maniacally.

"What a fine show, indeed!" Valter chided.

Michaelis rubbed his hand, "Filthy wench! Silence yourself!"

Serra placed a hand on the cheek that was slapped and in an instant she ran off, pushing everyone out of her way. Raigh actually wanted to stop her, but it was too late. Narcian wanted to say that Serra deserved it, but then he'd be justifying Michaelis' actions and Michaelis was already getting death glares from everyone all around. Berkut remained silent, not wanting anything to do with any of this.

"Wait! Serra!" Matthew called, running after her.

Hector wasted no time grabbing Michaelis by the collar and lifting him off the ground, "Do you know what you have done?!"

"Release me, _now!_ " Michaelis hissed back.

Every bone in Hector's told him to completely destroy this man, but then a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Lyn, who nodded in disapproval. He would be no better than Michaelis if Hector resorted to pointless violence.

"We must take a different approach, Hector," Eliwood said, "We must not stoop to his level."

Hector clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, but eventually, he dropped Michaelis.

Michaelis rose to his feet with a pompous "hmph!" and took his leave, "She deserved it. Her incessant whining with that shrill voice of hers is truly a pain to my ears."

As he walked off, Hector was desperately attempting to control his anger, his shaking fists were a sign of that self-control. Eventually, he stormed off to find Matthew and Serra with Eliwood and Lyn following from behind. The crowd was then disbanded by Reinhardt, Anna, and Robin and they all returned to their respective stations. Raigh and the remnants of his band were faced with Kiran, who was contemplating what to do next with this group. They couldn't even pick berries right apparently… Raigh, knowing that Kiran was probably deciding their fate, kept still, waiting for her to make a call.

"...Kiran, you look." Kiran turned only to see Legion, who lifted a massive bass with both his hands towards her, "See? Legion doeses good, yes? Legion caughten fish!"

Kiran, though not in the mood for it, smiled at Legion as if to say "Good job!", which made the madman laugh. However, the summoner then noticed the death glares Henry and Peri were sending towards Valter, who crossed his arms at them.

"...I apologize for my harshness." The words held not sort of emotion. They just fell out of Valter's mouth effortlessly. Once more, he wasn't even facing Henry or Peri. He just stared off into the distance, eyes closed. The two seemed livid for a few more seconds before Legion wandered past them towards Valter, placing a hand on his shoulder. Valter turned to see Legion's masked face.

...The man gave him one hell of a hug, Valter appearing like he could snap in half at any moment. Both Peri and Henry's enraged faces turned sugary sweet within an instant as the two glomped him too.

"Daaaw~! We know you didn't mean it, Valter!" Henry giggled, squeezing the moonstone to death. "We're still a team, y'know!"

"You're so sweet, Valter!" Peri laughed, listening closely to his back to see whether or not they snapped his vertebrae. "You deserve a huggy-wuggy~!"

Kiran watched the scene unfold for a moment, sitting near Raigh and his worthless gang. She could hear faint footsteps coming closer and closer to her. With a glance backward, she saw Tharja, wandering towards her squad. The tome user gave Kiran a smirk and patted her head.

"How are you today, summoner?" She asked, "Good? Glad to see it…"

When she turned her attention back towards her team's "hug", she only chuckled.

"If you all keep that up, you'll snap poor Valter in two. You know how skinny he is." She said, lacking the emotion her words emphasized, "You love's sure to kill him…"

Kiran smiled at the scene unraveling before her. She loved it when a team got along well… and to think that Valter would apologize.

That's surely an improvement, an awfully sweet one at that. She'd be sure to tease him about it later…

If only Raigh's team could be more like them… She thought that putting them together would be entertaining when on the battlefield… but, right now, it was more of a headache than anything else. If only there was a way that she could force them to place nice and work together…

Raigh winced as Kiran's blue eyes opened wide, an idea, a wonderfully sinister epiphany, coming to her mind. The wide, hollow grin that followed only made Raigh feel uneasy. She definitely was planning something. It was timely too because Anna came rushing back towards her from the far end of the field.

"Everyone's returned to work, Kiran!" Anna chimed, saluting the girl next to her. It didn't take long for the general to notice the evil intent behind that grin of hers. "...You've got an idea, don't you?"

Kiran winked at Anna, then turned to Raigh, giving him an "A-Okay!" symbol with her hand. Raigh had no idea what that meant. Anna then had her eyes widen.

" _Battle?!_ Are you sure they're-" Kiran shook her head at Anna, but waved her finger.

That's where the humiliating part came in.

They'd be taking on the hoards that were longer, better, faster, stronger, despite being beginners. They'll eventually run out of what little stamina they have and when they do, they'll rely on each other the most. When they're on the brink of dying together, they'll be saved by those they hate most in this camp.

"Che _…_ che _…_ che _…"_ Kiran cackled.

She could only imagine Raigh's outrage of being saved by Reinhardt or Robin… or maybe even Lugh? The possibilities were endless. The feeling of hopelessness driving him to do better and to not be helpless to other's saving. But, Kiran wouldn't let him alone suffer. No. Berkut would be saved by Alm, Narcian by Valter, Serra by… Lissa (yes, a grown woman being saved by a small girl like Lissa seemed pride-shattering enough), and Michaelis…

"Keh… Keh… Keh…!" Kiran chortled excitedly.

 _Marth. Just to prove how inferior the king of Macedon truly was now in the Hero King's presence. Hell, getting Minerva in there too might just make the king feel like utter trash. To be saved by the very people he despises would surely make him adamant to get stronger. Maria… that would be too cruel… but, it was still a possibility._

All while Kiran laughed silently, Anna's eyes widened and Raigh bit his lip out of apprehension. The remaining band didn't fare much better either. Not knowing what that damned summoner was thinking, especially when she had a wicked intent, always unsettled him to no end.

 _What the hell could she be thinking?_ Berkut thought.

. _..She's gonna kill us! I know it!_ Narcian panicked. _She's got that look in her eye!_

 _...Damned child._ Michaelis thought, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

 _Blast…_ Raigh thought, clenching his fist.

"That's so evil, Kiran…" Anna mumbled in disbelief, "I-I… I LOVE IT~! It's such a good idea!"

With that, Anna pointed towards Raigh with a pointed finger. "You're heading to battle tomorrow, Raigh!"

"W-what?" Raigh said. What Reinhardt had said before, _"If you ever see that day of battle…"_ , played in the young mage's mind. Something was off. Really off. "But, I thought-"

"This is what you wanted, right?" Anna interrupted, "To get stronger?"

In the background, the Thracian general approached Kiran to tell her of the work done on the east side of the castle. His face soon balked at Kiran as she gave him a look. Anna turned to face him and whispered something in his ear. The general's face was blank for a moment before nodding solemnly at both Kiran and Anna. The general then wandered to Raigh's team, his eyes glancing to each one of them before to the sky.

"Tomorrow, there will be an attack on the eastern front."

Raigh's eyes widened. "The eastern front!?"

No front was more dangerous than the one east of the castle. Alphonse only approved of the best of the heroes heading into battle over there. Raigh knew that they were new, so new in fact, that some of them didn't even know their way around the castle yet. Reinhardt simply nodded.

"You lot have been chosen to aid us in the battle." He said gravely. "Your strength, as well as intellect, will be tested, but most importantly, your work as a team will be put to a maximum. It will be the very aspect that will ensure your victory."

"...and if it's not?" Berkut inquired with a glance at Kiran.

Reinhardt adjusted his collar, his eyes closed.

"...Then consider this a suicide mission."

* * *

 ** _Notes from the Authors!_**

 _\- Dang... everything went downhill for Serra. It's not like we have anything against her. She's just surrounded by a bunch of assholes, unfortunately._

 _\- Plus, this team seems not to be getting along anytime soon..._

 _\- Yep, we're still trying to post as many chapters we can in this short time._

 _\- Now, Raigh's team are going off to battle! Will they survive as a team? Or is death take them one by one? Find out on the next episode of Chief Raigh and His Merry Band!_

 ** _~LuckyLand and Bon De Soren_**


	5. V: The Odds Against Them

_V: The Odds Against Them_

That night, Raigh panicked, his body shivering all over.

 _The eastern front… What is that summoner thinking!?_ Raigh thought, grabbing handfuls of hair.

The young mage panicked on his side of the room, his breath ragged and eyes dilating.

 _No one starts on the eastern front. No one._ He knew this. The eastern front of the war was the most dangerous. It was the reason teams were made in the first place. Heading in alone only ensured an untimely death for anyone foolish enough to go it alone. Yet, the summoner had said that she wanted them there. It wasn't at all what Raigh had wanted. He had wanted to prove his worth, but have a fighting chance at doing so. This mission, the first mission he's ever received upon entering the strange kingdom of Askr, could very well be his last. _She's out to kill us… or is she?_

Blast, it was frustrating! He didn't know why Kiran would come to such a drastic decision. The more he thought about it, the more his thoughts ran directly to her wanting them all dead. It wasn't fair! He was certain that his father, his mother, even Lugh didn't suffer this sort of abuse! So then, why was he the unlucky one, the one to get stuck with the lackluster team? Serra hasn't even returned from her little cry fit! None of them seem to care either!

She's their healer and if what horror Raigh had previously heard other heroes mention about the eastern front were true, then the _really_ needed her.

Death would be imminent otherwise. It was infuriating!

" _Why am I the only one panicking!?_ " Raigh finally snapped, slamming his fist against the dirt floor. " _Do none of you understand the gravity of our situation?! Our lives are literally forfeit if we mess this up! Do none of you care!?_ "

Berkut hummed while mulling over Raigh's words before finally crossing his arms. "It's understandable that a child like you would get frightful the day before a battle…"

Raigh couldn't believe this. He thought he was scared of battle? He thought that it was just some childish fear? He had every right to feel terrified. The eastern front is a deathtrap! One wrong step could be your last over there! The rage building within Raigh was bubbling over silently, but Berkut simply laid down on his sleeping mat, sighing irritably through his nose.

"Honestly, I don't understand why that summoner put you, _a child_ , as leader of this group." The prideful price added shifting a bit on the mat. Naga, these things were uncomfortable… "It's an insult to me. It's as if she's saying you're more capable a leader than I, which is ridiculous."

" _ **That's not what this is about!**_ " Raigh snapped, rising from his mat. "This is the summoner's trial for us! This is her way of telling us to abide or die!"

That had to be why she would do such a thing. If they couldn't even work together in a system where it was imperative to do so then…

" _...Think of this as a suicide mission."_ The Thracian general's words rang loudly in Raigh's mind, their meaning simple, but hard to take.

"Ha! You believe such a simple war to be a trouble to me?" Narcian sneered, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his face with an ever so smug look. "I'll be the star on that battlefield~! They'll never know what hit them!"

"Quite the contrary…"

In the opening of the tent, Valter and co. stood solemnly. Peri and Henry rushed past Valter towards Narcian. The two looked at him blankly before looking back at Valter, who motioned them forwards. Then, the two gave Narcian their best puppy-dog expressions.

"When you die Mr. Narcian, can we have your wyvern?" Henry asked.

"E-EH!?" Narcian bellowed. " _When_ I die?! What do you mean " _when I die"!?_ "

"Mhm!" Peri added. "We'll take good care of it! Promise!"

Legion wandered into the tent and immediately froze upon looking at Raigh. His eyes slowly scanned the other team in the tent, his body never moving.

"..." Legion then turned to Valter, his eyes hidden behind his mask. "Thesesses are dead men, Valter."

"They may as well be corpses, Legion. I'm aware of their situation." Valter struggled to keep a somber expression, but it soon fell into a sadistic grin. "I _do_ enjoy how Kiran runs things here."

Narcian floundered for a response for a second, still reeling from Henry and Peri's horrible comments.

"Are you insinuating that I won't be coming back, Valter?!" He snapped, threatening to rise from his mat.

Valter glanced at Narcian, then at the general's bag. The tools and trinkets in there could prove to be useful…

"I came by to see if you'd leave anything useful behind." The moonstone answered calmly, still eyeing the blonde's belongings. "It never hurts to be overstocked… I even know where it is you keep your things." The irritation that came to Narcian's face didn't at all faze Valter. He was as good as dead. Anything he said now wouldn't mean anything come noon of tomorrow. He'd be dead and discarded in some bloody, abandoned field, his pompous and arrogant ways death with him. "I wouldn't want to waste them and I'm not particularly fond of heading into town to get what I need." The other general was livid, but Valter simply couldn't care about the emotions of a dead man. All he was now was a living target holding onto some very useful items. He wouldn't be needing them six-feet deep. "I only ask that you try not to squander it all. No matter what, you won't be coming back tomorrow, Narcian. The least you could do to make yourself seem like a decent human being for once and leave those who _will_ survive to fight another day with the supplies you so needlessly had."

The words his Narcian hard. To think that Valter would already be calling on his possessions!

"How _dare_ you!? You… you wretched rube!" Narcian wanted to throw something at the pale general, but nothing was in range. "You dare state claim to my things even though I'm alive and will very much be so?!"

Valter sighed. As expected, Narcian is too overconfident in the skill he lacks. He truly does believe that he'll make it back to this place in one piece.

How _**vile...**_

"Hmph." Valter dismissively turned away from Narcian and left without another word. It would be fitting if the last of him Narcian ever saw was him discarding his very existence, for he was useless up until the bitter end. "Come, we're leaving. **_This_ _tent_ _will_ _be_ _empty_ _tomorrow_.**"

"...Can we have the wyvern then, Valter?" Henry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Peri agreed. "Can we take the wyvern tomorrow?"

"Legion like wyverns!" Legion added, following the pale general out of the tent.

Within seconds, the four of them had left, leaving the others silent within the tent. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. As the countdown to their eventual death continued to tick on, Raigh's mind was filling with thoughts of how to escape it, how to prevent his own death. To hell with the others! They'll die as they lived!

 _Fools._

It was later in the evening, just before curfew, that Serra returned to the tent, her makeup running down her face and hair a mess. By the looks of it, Raigh could only assume that Hector or Mathew filled her in on their fate. She wasn't crying. No. By no means was she tearing up.

She looked like she ran out of tears to give. Crying about it had exhausted her. She felt beaten down, hurt, trapped, and hopeless. She could barely stand a day with her "team" and now she was expected to help them in battle? Foolishness stemmed from her first thought of them being able to run away.

" _No one escapes the eastern front. The only testament to that was Eldigan. Poor bastard narrowly escaped death. He was gone for a collective eight days and when he returned, he looked horrible, malnourished, and broken. He mentioned something about waterboarding and iron dagger to his arm, but all was healed and he doesn't like recollecting on it. He hasn't the nerve or will to even tell Lachesis. He said he wouldn't, not if he had to relive that torture again. He was_ _ **lucky**_ _to make it back alive."_

It was a rumor spread around the castle that Matthew had told her once after he returned from a mission. She believed it to be a rumor up until today, where Hector confirmed it. Navarre was there to witness Elidgan being dragged off by their enemies. He was able to escape, but he felt like a coward for not saving Eldigan when he needed to.

Navarre was… sweet, was what Serra had thought, for she knew that not **one** of the bastards sitting before her would give a damn if she were captured. No one would learn of her disappearance until Mathew inquired about where she was and even then, no one would come to save her.

She'd die. She wasn't strong like Eldigan, or Hector, or even Mathew. _She'd die pitifully holding onto her life, even though she knew full and well she hadn't the strength to keep it._

It was a shame she had run out of tears to shed, for she really felt like crying at that very moment, the lump in her throat becoming heavy with every passing second. All she could do was to kneel and pray that she survives the onslaught tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maria was ready to turn in for the night. After putting on her white nightgown, she asked Sonya if she could go to the barracks and get a snack before going to bed to which the purple-haired mage approved. Eventually, the other little ones followed her down the stairs, as they themselves were hungry (except Donnel who already snuck a snack before going to bed, but there's always room for another). As the children ransacked the pantry, Maria couldn't help but hear footsteps nearby. Fearful, she wanted to say there was an intruder, but upon further inspection, a familiar voice could be heard.

"I will not lose this fight. I, King Michaelis of Macedon, will not be defeated by such inferior pests…!"

"... Brother?" the young girl blurted.

Michaelis was quick to his feet, glancing over at his little sister. The concerning look on her face had a sudden effect on him, but he could not emphasize his anger on her of all people.

"Maria…" he said after a long period of silence. As Maria took another step, Michaelis cooled down a bit. Maria's presence alone brought him a bit of serenity, "You should be sleeping."

"Yes, but…" Maria stopped short and looked down at her snack. The inference she made earned a groan from her elder brother as he figured she was hungry before bed.

"...Understandable. Now, be off with you. I must prepare for tomorrow," Michaelis said as he led her sister out the door, but Maria stopped in her tracks. Never once did she look back at her brother.

"Are you going to fight tomorrow?" She asked.

The Macedonian King looked off to the side. He knew how much Maria hated fighting, let alone when he was preparing himself for the battle ahead. Lying to her was an option but in the end…

 _She may learn the truth in the worst way possible._

Michaelis took a deep breath, knelt down to his sister's level and placed his hand on her shoulders, "... Maria. I-"

Before he could continue, he could see her sister's hands trembling. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that seeped down her cheeks. She couldn't state her opinion in the matter without bursting into a tearful fit, causing the guilt to eat up Michaelis very slowly and painfully.

"Why…" Maria whimpered, "Why…? You need to stay here… With me and Minerva…"

Michaelis only lowered his head and gripped his younger sister's shoulders. He bit his lip in anger and sorrow, knowing that he was hurting Maria. Again. He couldn't care about Minerva. If she were to die, it was fine by him. He never considered her family anyways, but Maria? He'd be doing a great injustice to her, but on the other hand, he had to do this. He had to prove to that damned summoner and accursed tactician that he was perfectly capable of fighting efficiently and alone. He didn't need that horde of idiots to aid him.

"Maria," Michaelis said softly, raising his head up, "I will return to you. This, I promise."

Maria stood silently as she looked at his elder brother smiling at her. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. She hated it. She hated how headstrong and stubborn her brother was. Once again, his pride got the better of him and that pride may be the very thing that will get him killed on the battlefield, but she couldn't argue with Michaelis any further. Once he's made up his mind, there was nothing that could change it. Even his little sister was powerless when he made his choice.

All Maria could do was to hug her brother tightly as she cried softly. Michaelis returned the hug, now realizing how heavy his heart felt.

"You will come back… You _will_ come back, right?" Maria asked.

Her brother stroked her hair slowly, "... Yes. I swear I'll return soon."

Just then, Maria smiled sadly, pulled away slowly from her brother's grip, and put her pinky finger out, "You promise?"

Michaelis sighed, but if he didn't agree to the terms he wouldn't hear the end of it from Maria.

His pinky was wrapped around hers and he let out a chuckle, "I promise."

Maria nodded and wiped away her tears. She wished her brother good night and good luck as she left the room with the other children. Michaelis looked down at his hand, the hand that he used to make a promise with Maria, and it clenched into a fist.

 _I cannot afford to lose now…!_

Raising himself up from the ground, like the king that he was, he walked off on his way. It should be mentioned that somewhere, despite his prideful and arrogant nature, doubt cast itself over him. This was his first battle in a relatively new world against a relatively new enemy, so the odds were already against him. He knew this, but this would not stop him in his endeavor for the conquest of both the Embla and Askr Kingdoms.

"You'll die out there."

He turned his attention to the far side of the hallway. That voice… that condemning voice.

"It isn't your place to decide that, wench."

The familiar figure in question crossed her arms, "You made a promise you cannot keep to our sister."

"I'd rather her to hold on to false hope than for her to agonize over my well-being," Michaelis replied coldly, never looking back at her sister.

His sister, Minerva, only let out a sigh as she went off her way in the opposite direction without another word. Michaelis himself started himself in the other direction with both his fists clenched.

"I wish you the best of luck, King of Macedon," Marth said from another part of the hallway as he strolled off. He's seen enough to know that Michaelis knew what he was fighting for, even if it went against his own principles.

* * *

 _ **Notes from the Authors!**_

 _\- Another chapter published! Sorry... We had to write the preparations before the battle begins._

 _\- The reality of war is drawing down on some of the team members, especially Serra and Michelis._

 _\- The Michelis part was supposed to bring out another side of the Macedon King we rarely get to see._

 _\- Meanwhile, Narcian and Berkut remain confident in their abilities..._

 _\- And Raigh? He wanted to fight, but like we said, reality's hitting hard on him now._

 _\- The battle begins on the next chapter of Chief Raigh and his Merry Band!_

 _Chao!_

 ** _~LuckyLand and Bon De Soren_**


	6. VI: The Onslaught -Part One-

_VI: The Onslaught -Part One-_

At the crack of dawn the very next morning, Raigh awoke to someone picking him up and shaking him about. He opened his eyes only to see Kiran's best soldier, the Radiant Hero, frowning at him.

"It's time for you to prepare." He said bitterly. Ike was woken up by Reinhardt, who then told him that Kiran wanted the others awake. _Since when did he become Reinhardt's slave?_ "Be quick. The other teams are waiting on the lot of you."

"...Other teams?" Serra's voice held the smallest bit of hope. Yes! She was saved! All she had to do was stick near those who knew how to fight and protect others! She felt tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks.

 _Praise to Naga, I'm saved!_ She thought, sitting up into a kneel and praying. _Thank you, Naga! Thank you!_

Ike rolled his eyes at Serra's comment. "Of course there will be other teams coming with you lot. Someone's gotta make sure you don't die out there…"

Raigh felt both enraged and relieved. So, from the very beginning, Kiran had no intent on letting them fight by their lonesome? Was she just toying with them?

 _Naga above, do I_ _ **hate**_ _that summoner…_ Raigh thought, feeling a bit played. _May her and her bullshit sense of humor die for all I care…_

Michaelis sat up a bit from his mat, his face a bit unreadable before souring. " _Whom_ is it that is accompanying us on this mission?"

Michaelis had a thought, a horrid one at that. What if little Maria… was to come to this god-forsaken eastern front with him? Would she be okay? He wouldn't stand for it if she were to come along. Ike simply dropped Raigh onto the ground and scratched the back of his head.

"...Team Radiance, Team Murder, Team Altea, Team Blue, Team Strength, Team Aces, and… _ugh_ … the "Thotslayers" will be accompanying you today." Ike will never know why Alm and Corrin decided that the name "Thotslayers" was good for their team. He was even more confused about why Ninian was okay with it. Raven wasn't _at all_ happy with the name, but the three of them overruled him and their team became aptly known as the… "Thotslayers" all throughout the camp. Just saying the name made the mercenary irritated. It was such a stupid name. "I don't see why it matters, but I know so I'll tell you."

Michaelis rose up from his mat, striding towards Ike steadfastly. "What team is my little sister, Maria on!?"

"...I think she came up with the official team name. It was something cute, I know that." Ike mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It had to do with Michaelis and her, that much, he remembered. What was it? March-along? Match-a-thon? "Oh! Right… Team Macedon. They're not coming along… but Team Blue is, and it has Minerva on it."

Great. Minerva would be coming along. Michaelis wondered if she would die quickly on the battlefield. Oh, how he hoped so… Narcian struggled to his feet as he recalled that the mercenary had said team murder.

"Valter's team is coming?!" He asked out of disbelief.

When Ike nodded, Narcian's mouth fell agape. Since when was he in Kiran's top graces? He knew she favored him, but was he really at top dog… and he never bothered to tell him that?! The nerve! Serra was absolutely happy now. She was saved! They'd be fighting together in one giant group. Her life was hers to keep this day! Something about that last team, the… "Thot-slayers?", it didn't sit right with Berkut.

"Who is…" Berkut felt the urge to stop himself before he figured out who exactly was on that team. His mind kept reminding him that it could be the worst-case scenario and be Alm with such a name as that. Berkut himself didn't know what a "thot" was, but it sounded an awful lot like something Alm would suggest. "I'm going to regret this… but who is on team… 'Thotslayers?'"

"Ninian, Raven…" Ike said without skipping a beat. He could forget that team even if he tried. They were always getting themselves into trouble in and out of the battlefield. "Corrin-"

Ike was shoved out of the way as the elder Nohrian princess rushed past him.

"Corrin~!? Are you here? Come to your big sister! I need to make sure you look good for the battle!" The elder Nohrian then shot a glare at Ike. "Why even say their names if they're nowhere around!? I'm trying to find my darling little brother and sister!"

Ike mumbled something inaudible as he watched Camila leave as quickly as she came. She doted on her little siblings WAY too much. He dotted on Mist, but that was mild compared to the outright stalking Camila did for her younger siblings. It reminded him…. Huh. It reminded him of Reinhardt and his obsession with making sure Olwen was okay and safe.

 _Those two really share a lot in common…_ He thought, picking himself back up. _No wonder Kiran put them on the same team…_

"...The last member." Berkut said, eyeing Camila carefully. She was a nicely endowed woman, as strange at she seemed (for Naga's sake, she came completely out of nowhere looking for her siblings like they were fine china). Ike noted this and sighed. Camila tended to have that… effect on men.

"Alm," Ike muttered wandering towards the exit of the tent. "I think that's the name of the last member of team "Thotslayers."

 _Oh, gods above…_

"What even is a thot!?" Berkut was livid. He couldn't go for a normal name, could he? No. He had to go with the strange name. What even was a thot? Was it a term used in battle he wasn't familiar with?

Ike shrugged. "Beats me."

The mercenary glanced at the sun, which was just peeking over the mountains now. He'd been here a bit too long. He needed to make this wake-up call quick so as to get out as soon as possible.

"Get ready for the battle." Ike said as he left their tent, raising a hand as if to say "Goodbye". Raigh caught a glimpse of the outside world. People and their teams were moving left and right, this way and that way, all across the dirt road. Everyone seemed to be heading to their own specific front. The view was lost when Ike disappeared from the tent. "...and say your prayers if you'd like."

* * *

The front lines were aligned with only the most elite of heroes in rows of four. That was always the alignment of their battle strategy, but Kiran decided to break the rules this time around.

"Kiran, are you sure about this?" Robin asked as he looked at the new alignment.

Kiran sent out a happy nod towards Robin's way. Reinhardt, however, expressed bitter dismay.

"The Eastern Front is perhaps the most dangerous area outside the kingdom's boundaries, yet you chose to place… _them?_ Front and center?" Reinhardt asked, not wanting to sound upset.

"Yep!" Anna replied for Kiran, "Does that bother you, Rein?"

The Tharcian general sent a venomous glare towards Anna, "Of course it does. It's a waste of time to let such ill-prepared nuisances on the front lines, let alone on the battlefield at all."

Kiran raised a finger, which prompted a nod from Anna, "Yes, but it also serves as a distraction of sorts. And who knows? Raigh and company may prove to be a formidable force."

"You said it yourself, Reinhardt," Robin continued, "This could end up being a suicide mission for them. Think of them as collateral damage if things go completely wrong."

Reinhardt only responded with an irritated "hmph!" as he adjusted his collar and rode off towards his team. He didn't like this absurd idea at all, but he could not argue with Kiran's reasoning. After all, she's brought them this far.

"Very well, then. I pray that you know what you are doing, Kiran," Those were Reinhardt's last words before returning to his team.

"I hope so as well," Robin replied as he returned to his own team.

Kiran nodded confidently, believing that her idea was a good one, however, Alphonse thought otherwise.

"Kiran, I hate to disagree with you but-"

"This idea is sure to succeed!" Shareena interrupted, earning a glare from her brother.

"It has to," Anna said while Kiran raised a thumbs up.

Alphonse only sighed. Hopefully, the tactician was right.

As Raigh's team approached the battlegrounds, Reinhardt, without looking at them of course, guided them towards the front lines.

"You'll be in the forefront… Unfortunately," he said.

Both Narcian and Berkut were pleased. Of course, they deserved to be in the front, what with Narcian's ability and Berkut's authority. Serra, however, was terrified beyond belief and was constantly looking around for anyone big and strong to hide behind. Michaelis, as the king he was, led himself to the front lines on his trusty wyvern, leaving the others behind. Raigh was sweating profusely but he later clenched his fists.

 _You can do this, damn it!_

Ike was surprised and worried. Leaning towards Reinhardt, he expressed his disbelief of these five taking the front lines, but Reinhardt simply nodded his head negatively. Raigh couldn't hear them, but he knew they had no hope in them surviving.

"... But, there's also five of them…"

"I know, I know…"

"Hark! What might you two be discussing?" Narcian bellowed on his wyvern, "Battle plans, perhaps?"

Both Ike and Reinhardt nodded back at each other and looked at the pitiful group, "One of you will have to be removed for the time being. There at least has to be four to a team. We do not need any more casualties."

They were prepared to take any losses, but too many deaths would utterly cripple the Order of Heroes severely.

"So," Ike said, pointing at the group, "Which one of you are sittin' this one out?"

 _Sit out?!_ Raigh thought. There was no way in hell he was going to withdraw from battle. He'd rather die out there than live out the rest of his life as a coward. Jaffar would never let him live it down, "I'm staying! I've waited for far too long for this!"

Ike and Reinhardt then turned their attention to the others.

"I refuse to retreat like a coward!" Berkut stated sternly.

"Hmph! Do you expect me, Narcian, to withdraw from battle? Ha! You must be severely mistaken!" Narcian exclaimed.

Michaelis never looked back at the others. He stayed silent for a brief time before responding, "The King of Macedon _will not_ back down from battle. I will not withdraw and that is final."

Ike then looked around, "Which only leaves…"

"Oh, Naga! Yes! Yes, take me away from this hell on earth!" And there was Serra, throwing herself at the feet of the Radiant Hero and the Tharcian General. Once again, her entire team saw her as weak and feeble.

"Hmph. Absolutely useless," Michaelis said plainly.

"It's not like Narcian needed a mere cleric to aid him," Narcian sneered.

"You'd only get in the way, woman," Berkut continued.

Raigh remained silent. In hindsight, they _needed_ Serra. As much as he hated to admit it, their team was at a severe disadvantage, so she may be their saving grace. But no. She's just as horrible as the other three. She's only withdrawing to save her own skin, but in a sense, her own team sees her as absolutely useless.

Raigh could see how it was: "Respect is Reciprocal."

… _Blast!_

"Serra, I would reconsider," Reinhardt said, "Although your moronic team does not understand it themselves, they need you just as much as you need them."

"This team NEEDS a cleric," Ike said.

"No! No! No! I refuse to die out there!" Serra exclaimed, stamping her foot to the floor. She was adamant on leaving.

Ike and Reinhardt could do no more than that. Serra has already decided, which almost made Raigh's heart stop. Naga, they were dead from the very beginning. Ike simply sighed while Reinhardt motioned his hand.

"You may go then, cleric. But you are not permitted to leave the battlefield."

Serra's heart sank, "Wait! Why?!"

"You are still apart of this team, regardless of what you think of them," the Tharcian General replied plainly.

As he left, Ike followed, but not before looking back at the team and then nodding his head in disapproval. Serra's face turned pale as did Raigh's.

Later on, the Order was able to make the final preparations. Across the plain was the Emblan Army's own formation of soldiers. In the front was Bruno, the enemy tactician and advisor to Princess Veronica, all high and mighty on his horse.

"Alright, Heroes!" Anna called from the top of her lungs, "The time has come! Some of you may not come back alive, but remember the plan of action and make sure you give 'em hell!"

Some cheered and raised their weapons high in the air as they dashed towards the rival empire. From the other side, Bruno led his troops with the same goal in mind.

And so, the battle has begun.

Raigh has never been so terrified. He thought fighting would be a simple matter, but blast! Even all his training and prior experience couldn't prepare him for this! Wave after wave of enemies, fierce and aggressive, charging at their forces with no mercy. He was doing fine for a time since his battle strategy was working well for him: stay a distance and attack from afar. That seemed to be the strategy that Robin and the others were using, but those on horseback like Reinhardt was given the extra advantage. They could tread through the terrain faster than most on foot.

Raigh could see Reinhardt's team striking down anyone near them. Reinhardt brought down the thunder towards every Emblan soldier who dared stand in his way. Meanwhile, Ike wasted no time to smite every foot soldier, whether they were nearby or at a distance and Camilla ruled the skies with her ax in hand, cutting down all those in her proximity. Robin remained closely behind Reinhardt, but he was just as efficient as the sooner. His fire spells were devastating. Overall, they were merciless in their endeavor, wreaking utter havoc on the battlefield.

No wonder Kiran relied on them so often.

The other teams were just as efficient. Working as a team, they were able to plow through Bruno's forces with a bit of ease. Nothing too hard for them to take on. Raigh also noticed that every team had a battle strategy of their own, a rhythm, a plan.

But he had no intention to work with the other three as they were busy on their own separate campaigns.

* * *

So far, Narcian was doing quite well for himself. His direct attacks threw off several lance flyers, making him a formidable force in the skies.

"Move! Make way for Narcian!" he bellowed as he flew passed Palla, Catria, and Est.

Narcian seemed confident, but of course! He was the Great Narcian! Nothing could yield him, especially these pathetic flyers. With a dash and a swing through the air, he chopped down the flyers one by one all while laughing hysterically.

"That's right, fools! Fall before Narcian! Beg if you must, but it will not save you from my wrath!"

His other flying allies sighed.

"He's quite the loud one, isn't he?" Palla asked, not expecting an answer.

As Narcian dashed among the clouds, doing any flying enemies he came across, Virion and his group of ninjas and archers started prepping for their own assault. Seeing as though Niles was heading off towards higher ground and how both Gaius and Matthew had disappeared within the shrubbery, Virion sighed and decided that it would be best to start shooting these things down now. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could go home. He had even heard from Olivia earlier that Kiran and Sharena had ordered the chefs to brew a special dish if this mission went without a hitch.

 _I can already taste those white truffles._ Virion thought, drawing his bow.

He particularly wasn't one for all this fighting and shooting and dodging, but the _food_ in Askr made it _worth it_. Even the bear meat here tastes like a delicacy. It was one of the few things Virion would miss when they returned to Ylisse.

... _If_ they returned to Ylisse.

With his goal set on the heavenly dinner promised to them, Virion drew his bow, ready to fire at a nearby, unsuspecting brown pegasus rider.

 _I have you now…_ Carefully, Virion drew his bow back as far as he could, eyeing the pegasus rider and keeping himself still as much as he could. This would be his first kill of the day. It crossed the man's mind for a brief moment that he could just shoot the rider and leave the poor pegasus alive, but then again, it's better to just kill the pegasus. That way, they could capture the warrior… that is if he survived the fall. When the tip of his bow lined up with the pegasus's frame, Virion released the bow. "Die with magnificah-?"

Another person, a wyvern rider, came flying right between his arrow and the pegasus rider. Virion's whole face turned blank as it slowly dawned on him that the wyvern rider was one of their soldiers. "...Oh dear."

 _"Hahahahaha~!"_ Narcian bellowed as he fast approached another pegasus rider. "None shall ever match the might of Narci-"

He was cut off by the piercing sound of his wyvern screeching. It was only when he glanced down at the beast that he saw the blood racing out of its side. Then, he noticed that he was _falling_ , the pegasus rider he intended to kill the following close after him, hoping to finish the job had the fall not proven to kill him.

 ** _"...AAAAHHHHHHH!"_**

Narcian started hurtling to his death, tears racing out of his eyes as he continued to free-fall. In the distance, Kiran watched as the man dashed through the sky hopelessly, her face blank and lacking any sort of empathy.

She knew that this would happen.

Now, the real question remained: Who would she send to go save him?

The summoner sent a glance Camila's way, only to see the Nohrian princess had her hands full protecting her team from the skies. It wouldn't be good if she abandoned them. Reinhardt and Robin would be sitting ducks to any oncoming ax-wielding pegasus riders if she were gone. Kiran then glanced the other way towards Valter, who… noticed (even for a brief moment) that Narcian was indeed falling to his death, but went about killing as if it didn't concern him. Kiran sighed. Everyone really needed to work together and trust each other.

...No matter how trashy those people may have been.

Taking aim with her gun, Kiran aimed… _near_ Valter, immediately gaining Alphonse's attention.

"Kiran, w-what are you doing?!" He asked, panicking once she fired a flair his way. She kept this look of unconcern on her face the whole while as if this was just business. Anna and Shareana didn't even bat an eye once she fired it. "Are you crazy?"

Alphonse's question wasn't answered. Kiran just stood in silence as the flare raced across the sky. From the ground, many from the Order of Heroes saw it pass. It was Kiran's way of communication with them from the battlefield. One flare meant that she was speaking specifically to someone. Two meant retreat. Three meant the other side was retreating. Four…

Well, it just meant that Kiran caught someone messing up big time.

It didn't take time for Valter to know Kiran wanted his attention, what with the flare exploding just a few feet below his wyvern.

"Naga above!" He barely dodged the flames that burst from the explosion, his wyvern screeching out of fear. The flare had hit the pegasus rider, who died upon the flare's impact, falling from his pegasus to their grassy grave below. The pegasus had burst into flames as well, it whinnies of pain all but chilling.

With an irritated huff, the moonstone glanced Kiran's way, then around himself.

 _What?! What could she possibly want right now!? I'm busy saying my bloodlu-_ Then Valter realized that he had seen Narcian get shot down not to long ago. In fact, his wyvern had already hit the ground before he had. Peri and Henry had informed him of this, which was why he was covering for them in the sky.

They really wanted to save that wyvern…

Narcian however, had fallen right by him as he flew by to cover the two of them, the two even exchanging glances as he fell. Valter… brushed it off. It really didn't matter to him whether he lived or died.

 _Does she really want me to save him?_ Valter nearly threw up all over himself at the mere thought of him saving this blonde fool. Couldn't they just let him die? That seemed like a much more civil idea… But, Valter knew better than to not heed Kiran's words… _Ugh…_

With a sharp turn of his wyvern, Valter dove towards the shrieking Narcian, his spear pointed towards Narcian as he dove. This would be one hell of a rescue…

"AAAAAAHHHhhh…?" Narcian could hear something ripping as he fell, then hung helplessly suspended in the air. He blinked away tears, furiously looking around and sniffling like a child. "What's happened!? Am I, Narcian… _dead_?"

Valter rolled his eyes. "No. But, I _do_ wish you were."

Narcian glanced upwards only to see that Valter held his cursed spear away from him, the spear in question stabbing through his cape and holding him in the air. Valter held him like he was trash, keeping him as far away from him and his wyvern as possible. Narcian struggled in his grasp.

"I do not recall ever asking for your aid, Moonstone!" He bellowed, squirming in the general's grasp. "I had it perfectly under contro- AAAAAHHHH!"

Valter threatened to yank his spear out from the hole in Narcian's cape and allow him to fall to his death, dragging it back just a bit so as to remind Narcian of his current situation.

"Oh? You had it under control, did you?" Valter teased, still slowly jerking the spear backward. "Well then, by all means, I'll drop you right here and you can go on your merry way~!"

"NO!" Narcian screamed, flailing about and tearing up. "PLEASE! DON'T!"

Valter smirked smugly at Narcian as he screamed for him to save his life. He was very tempted to drop him, to deny him of this kindness. But, it wasn't his kindness he was reflecting, it was Kiran's.

 _That damned kindness of hers sapped her of all her finer tastes… I don't like it when my prays are unnecessarily sweet…_ He thought, a twinge of annoyance making the smirk on his face disappear.

"Come, we're leaving," Valter mumbled, having his wyvern fly back towards camp.

Narcian shrieked as he tumbled through the sky. "...Won't you at least allow me on your wyvern?"

"Don't be stupid." Valter snapped. " _I wanted to see you die, to have your blood splattered all over the grassy plain._ " Narcian started to scream as Valter increased his speed, his wyvern even doing barrel rolls as they retreated back towards Kiran's camp. "But since I can't, I'll make it excruciating for you to live as best I can!"

From below, Virion watched as Valter and Narcian went back towards ground control. He sighed when they were out of sight, he sighed a breath of relief.

"I suppose no harm done."

* * *

On a far-off part of the battlefield, Berkut was one the hunt for blood, thrusting his spear into the chests of many. He really did look like he was more than capable of handling himself, even in the midst of foes. He briefly heard Narcian's screams as Valter rode through the skies, but he didn't care for that blonde buffoon. Not one bit.

 _Hmph, serves that dolt right,_ the Rigalian prince thought, _He's not fit to be on the battlefield. He's very lucky that the Moonstone general saved his sorry behind…_

As Berkut slaughtered, he didn't realize how far he was away from his team. He strayed off elsewhere out of Raigh's line of sight (but it wasn't like Raigh was paying attention anyway) and Michaelis simply didn't care where Berkut went, so long as that impudent prince stayed out of his way.

"... Blast!" Raigh cursed. He was overwhelmed by several blue mages, two of them calvary units and coming on fast. He could've asked for help…

 _No! No, this team can go to hell! We've already lost one and another one is Naga knows where! I can handle this… I can do this ON. MY. OWN._

While Raigh struggled to survive the wave of enemies, Berkut was far gone, but it didn't stop his slaughter-fest. In fact, going solo only boosted his already enlarged ego, so he was pumped to continue fighting, despite the numbers stacked against him.

"They can send as many as they want, but it will not stop the rightful owner of the Rigalian throne!" Berkut bellowed as he clucked his horse, goading it to move faster.

There was another reason why Berkut purposely removed himself from his team. Was it pride? Yes, of course, but he also knew that he was being watched by the Askran court. Like his time spent in Zolfia, he's always been watched then ridiculed by the very people he thought he could trust. Nowhere, in a new world, that same experience is happening to him again. Kiran already placed him on a team of which the rest thought wouldn't last a day on the battlefield, which severely damaged his ego. It was her way of saying that he was useless to her. Meanwhile, his damned cousin is treated with more respect by both the tactician and the other heroes, him and his… "thot-slaying" team.

 _What in the hell is a thot anyways?!_ He thought briefly.

It didn't matter though. What mattered was to prove himself. He already knows he's great, but apparently, the others thought otherwise. He would be known as the weakest link in this whole Order. Hopefully, his efforts will gain Kiran's admiration and thus he will be treated as such, as the brave and powerful prince that he was.

"Pitiful worms! Get out of my way!" He yelled off the top of his lungs as he impaled a sword fighter.

At least he gets the chance to show his skills on the battlefield, which weren't as bad as most would think. He seemed unstoppable…

"Berkut-!" Alm called from afar, "On your left!"

Berkut did the opposite and looked back at his cousin's petrified face. The look on Alm's face brought a smile to his face. He hoped that one day he could see that face again once he impales him with his lance, his pale-white fa-

 _ **"ARRRGGGHH!"**_

The prince was violently thrown off his horse by an astral wolf head. His horse, startled, started to run off the opposite direction of the attack. Berkut, somewhat injured, picked himself up from the ground only to see a green-clad mage on his horse, charging at him with full speed. The intent to kill proved prevalent. Berkut gritted his teeth as he tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his right leg proved impossible to lift himself up in time. Halfway up, he quickly looked around for his lance and once he spotted it, his blood ran cold.

His lance was too far a distance for him to reach it. The force of the magic used must've thrown his lance far enough from a distance.

Berkut's eyes widened, _Is this… The end? No… No, it can't be…! I refuse to die like this!_

But there was nothing he could do and that was the worst part. He _knew_ he couldn't do a damn thing to save himself. Was he, Berkut, the rightful Prince of Rigel, meant to die a shameful death? _Curse Mila! Curse Duma!_

 _I cannot believe this...! I AM TO DIE HERE?! Argh!_

As Berkut panicked, the trodding of the green mage's horse grew thunderous in his ears, its hooves fast approaching in an almost hypnotic manner. The trodding even canceled out the sound of his racing heart. The prince cursed, he refused, but once it dawned on him that his death would come swiftly and at the hands of some unknown foe. Alm would watch him die. The whole Askr court would watch him perish.

 _They'd be right. They'd say he was worthless from the beginning, he was hopeless from the start, he never could've hoped to be strong enough to answer the call of duty. They'd be right and they'd ridicule him… just like his mother… just like his father… just like his-_

"U-u…" Berkut's whole body froze from fear, the green mage not too far off from him now, their hands rose and hood sinister. The prideful prince's lips quivered as the overwhelming frustration he had been feeling at being stopped here was overtaken by a suffocating dread. He saw flashes of the man within the mage, his uncle Rudolf sneering at him.

" _U-uncle!"_

The man said nothing before turning away, leaving his only nephew to his fate. Berkut's breathing became ragged and whimpered as the vision weighed heavy on his heart. As the mage came to a halt in noticed the once defiant and willing to fight prince now weeping before him, backing away feebly. "N-no…! Stop!"

The fear and desperateness on his face were reflected through the tears he shed. He didn't want to die, not when he hadn't proved himself yet. Slowly, as the green mage dismounted from his horse, the words his uncle had spoken to him truly hit home.

" _My son is far more capable of taking this land… You should be glad that I even allow you to fight, Berkut. Your usefulness on the battlefield is severely limited…"_

"No…" Berkut sobbed, finding himself backed against a tree. " _It's not true! I-I refuse to believe it!"_

The mage slowly lifted its hands. It was ready to take the prince's life.

"No! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S A LIE!" Berkut screamed.

The mage's hand began to glow with magic.

" _IT'S NOTHING BUT LIES!"_ Berkut's held a rasp. As he looked his death in the face, all he could do was scream, his face drenched in tears. " _ **LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES!**_ "

 _ **"BERKUT!"**_

A figure from behind cut down both the horse and its rider, but the mage still shot a magic projectile. Thank Naga it only hit the tree behind Berkut. Berkut whimpered like a little school girl, covering his eyes until one of the surviving tree branches fell over his head. As he opened his eyes, he could see a figure placing its hand out towards him, then two other figures approached him.

"Is he alright, Alm?" Corrin asked.

Alm nodded, "Yeah… I think so. He's just entered a state of shock, that's all."

"Oh, good," the female voice said, "I almost thought we would lose another ally."

Alm stood firm, "Not while I draw breath, Ninian."

He then turned back to Berkut, who finally came to. He flashed a smile towards his shock-stricken cousin in hopes of calming him down.

"Hey. Can you stand, Berkut?" he asked with a concerning look.

When Berkut finally returned to reality, he was quick to aggressively smack Alm's hand away from him, "F-fool! I did not need to be saved by the likes of you!"

"...You're welcome." Raven spat. "It's not like we busted our asses trying to save you or anything…"

To an extent, he'd rather die right there than to be saved by his cousin, but somewhere in that prideful heart of his, he was grateful that Alm saved him in the nick of time. Berkut, in attempt to prove he was alright, tried standing up but his injured leg prevented him from doing so.

"Ah… Agh…" He bit his lip as he tried to stand on his two feet, but he slumped against the tree for support. Alm and Corrin took it upon themselves to lift him up, wrapping Berkut's arms around their necks.

"Here, Corrin. Help me lift him up," Alm commanded.

"Sure, sure," Corrin replied.

"Release me, you worms…" Berkut growled under the pain, "I need not your help…"

"Berkut, for once, can you keep your mouth shut?" Alm asked. He didn't mean to come across as rude, but his cousin was getting on his nerves with his "prideful prince" bollocks.

"You dare tell me to si- ARGH!" Berkut was stopped short by his aching leg.

Raven crossed his arms. He thought it was a waste of time trying to save Berkut, but like Alm said: "Berkut is family." Raven didn't understand Alm and his reasoning, but he would've rescued Berkut regardless if the team were against it.

"Tch!" Raven stormed off towards the camp, "Do whatever you want. I'm callin' it a day."

"Yeah, thank you, Raven," Corrin said sarcastically.

"I believe that your cleric is still at camp. I'm sure she'll mend your wounds," Ninian said to Berkut.

Berkut groaned. That wretched healer… the one who'd rather run like a coward than fight. He'd rather have his leg amputated than let that… that witch treat his wounds. But he had no choice as Corrin and Alm led him back to camp.

"Baby steps, Berkut," Corrin said.

"It'll be okay, Cousin. Just take it slow," Alm continued.

"Cease this childish talk! I am not a child!" Berkut commanded.

Ninian simply sighed as she followed the group back to camp.

As predicted, Raigh's team was good as dead out there.

* * *

 _ **Notes from the Authors!**_

 _\- Okay! We're finished with the first part of the battle scene!_

 _\- As you can see, Raigh's team is getting picked off one by one. Luckily, Berkut and Narcian survived. They're just suffering from the aftershock, fear, and a broken leg from Berkut._

 _\- Next part will be about Michelis, Serra, and, of course, Chief Raigh. How will they fare? Who knows?_

 _-We're currently writing the next part of the onslaught, so watch out for part two!_

 _\- So, what did you think of the story so far? Was it great? Was it awful? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it too long? We're always looking for some constructive criticism to make this story better!_


End file.
